


The deal was signed.

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Maybe a happy ending, Mayhaps, Minor Character Death, Once again this was written b4 the l'manburg final arc, The Author Regrets Nothing, This was written b4 the festival, author doesn't know what their doing, ill update the tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: The final confrontation was happening. Jschlatt and his posse were going down. They had an unfair advantage after all!And then Schlatt pulls his trap card. And everything goes wrong.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 117
Kudos: 676





	1. Childhood friends (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some things you should know about the way my of explaining servers and stuff:
> 
> There's a hub that allows you to go into different servers, separated into sections. For example, hardcore worlds are in one section, Servers like Hypixel are in another, and normal minecraft servers are in another section (This includes Smp servers).
> 
> In order to enter someone else's private server you need to get their permission.
> 
> If you want to leave the server there's an exit portal. Once you go through it you're back at the hub and can go into a server of your choosing.

_A long, long, long, long, time ago two children met. At first, the child with pink hair was offensive. They didn’t know what the other wanted. The child with horns was warry. They didn’t know if the other would kill him._

_Normally, death wouldn’t matter. People would respawn. But they weren't on a server that allowed that. They were on an anarchy server._ _This specific anarchy server didn't allow respawns. And they both knew that too well. Both their families had died._

_A long, long, long time ago the two children became friends. In a world where kills meant power, they became allies. The pink haired one would fight, the one with horns would steal so they could survive._

_However children cannot survive long on their own. Especially on a anarchy server. They needed power to live. And so they stole power. They built up a reputation to be feared. And it worked. For the most part they were left alone._

_A long, long time ago the two grew up. The children were now teenagers. And then they decided to create life debts to each other._

_Now you may be wondering 'what is a life debt?' In most cases it is when someone owes you their life. Not in this case._ _A life debt is a written promise to someone. A written agreement, if you will. With this life debt, you can make someone do something for you. Now let's say you don't. Let's say you refuse._ _You can't._

_The thing with life debts is that their final. When making this contract you are guaranteeing the person that you owe them one favor. And if you refuse your body will feel like flames until you finally agree._ _Now, let's also say that you break your end of the deal. The person already did your life debt, they ask you for yours and you refuse? Their life debt is revoked._

_Whatever they did for you? It is erased. They could've given you the smallest or biggest thing and it wouldn't matter. It is all erased._ _Of course, the teens knew this. But they were friends. They weren't worried on the other using it for a heinous crime._

_And once those life debts were signed, they left the anarchy server. And they made more friends._

_A long time ago the pink haired one called on the one with horns. He was in a panic._

_His new friend, had been injured in his hardcore world. He was going to die. And that world didn't allow respawns. Something they both knew too well._ _The pink haired one used his life debt._

_"Heal him! Please!"_

_The one with horns used the power he stole to heal the one that was killed in hardcore. And it worked._ _The one who almost died didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he had been saved._

_They didn't tell him about the life debt._

_But then, the two had a falling out. The two didn't want to be friends anymore. And so they weren't._

_However, the pink haired one still owed a life debt. Something he forgot overtime. He didn't remember, for it barley crossed his mind._ _The horned one remembered however. He remembered very well._

_He watched the pink haired climb to the top. He watched the pink hair become one of the best fighters in the world._

_He held onto the life debt. He wouldn't use it right now. For it was too valuable to have a life debt from the great Technoblade._

_Schlatt would wait it out. Wait until the perfect moment. Wait until the thing he wanted so desperately would hit a roadblock. Then, and only then, he would use his life debt._

_…_

_He couldn't wait._


	2. About time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should've remembered. It was so stupid that he forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo...anyone watch Wilbur's recent stream? cuz...
> 
> Omg that took a turn eh? Anyways I had another plan for Wilbur's characterization in this book...but now that things have took a turn... 
> 
> it works out rather well, I'll say.

It was over before it began. At least, that’s what they all thought.

It was the final showdown. Everything had happened so fast. Tubbo, Eret, and Niki had joined up with them and battled the people of Manburg. In the end Fundy killed George and took his things. He met up with Pogtopia, and after a short hug with Wilbur, gave the things he had collected over. 

Dream did support them but didn’t want to get involved in the fight. 

Potopia was on a hill. They were looking down at the remaining residents of Manburg. 

Wilbur was cocky. “It’s over Schlatt. Surrender now or we’ll take L’manburg by force!” 

Everyone else (Of manburg. Pogtopia or whatever they were called looked confident) looked nervous. However Schlatt looked oddly calm.

That unnerved Techno. He knew the man when they were kids. That smile was meant for when he was scheming. He didn’t like that smile. 

_  
(“Hey schlatt? Why do you smile like that sometimes?”  
_

_  
The boy looked over at him and smiled. It wasn’t a bad smile. It was a good smile. A kind smile.  
_

_  
“I call it my ‘scheming smile’. Whenever I scheme I smile like that!”  
_

_  
Techno giggled.)  
_

Schlatt chuckled. “Normally I would throw in the towel, give up, and all that jazz. But...I happen to have one last trick.” 

Schlatt pulled something out of his pocket. He couldn’t tell what it was first, but then he realized. It was a book...Why would he pull out a book?

Tommy snorted. “A book? That’s the thing that will save you?”

“A book?...Really Schlatt?” Quackity asked. 

Schlatt just smiled. 

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover. This isn’t a normal book. This book is what I keep all my important documents in!...And there’s one particular contract in here that saves our asses.”

Well Techno thought that was stupid honestly. How was a contract going to save them? Schlatt was a con-man. Unless they were REALLY loyal to Schlatt then there was no way they would show up! Well...that wasn’t the only way he guessed. If someone owed Schlatt a life debt or something-

…

Wait.

…

He froze. 

“No.”

Everyone else seemed shocked at his tone. Normally his voice had some higher pitch. Even in battle. This was not the case.

“Techno?...You alright?”

The voice was easily recognisable. It was Wilbur asking him. He recognized the voice, of course he did, it was his brother's voice. But that didn’t matter right now. What did matter was that...No. there was no way Schlatt still had the document. If he didn’t remember it until now then surely, surely Schlatt didn’t either!

…

...Right?

The bastard just looked smug at his realization. Damn him!

“Ah, It seems you remember what I’m talking about!..About time. Anyways, let me find it-” he fumbled through the book, papers fell out and flew everywhere. “Here we are!” 

Schlatt cleared his throat. 

_  
"An eye for an eye, a wrong for a wrong. There is one thing to remember: Blood and Water run through this river. We stick together.  
_

_  
We worship no god from the beyond. We guard our hopes and dreams and Let our blood bond.  
_

_  
To have Hope is to Dream. To Dream is to Wish. We put this into literal terms. This paper cannot be burned.  
_

_  
We sign this document with our very souls. One favor for another, a blessing or a curse, we cannot refuse the help we wish. For if we do, a great punishment awaits us. A gate to hell will open and swallow us whole.  
_

_  
This contract is no different from the rest. The only thing that makes it an individual is the names who sign it.  
_

_  
A life debt owed to another is a powerful thing. Let the blood flow, and set the spirits of the dead free.  
_

_  
Signed by: TECHNOBLADE”  
_

It was quiet for a moment. And only for a moment. And then Schlatt spoke once again. 

“Techno owes me a life debt. I'm sure most of you know what that entails. In any case, I finally figured out what I want you to do Techno!”

He glared at the man. Why now!? Goddamn him! Why now!?

“To finally fulfill the life debt you owe me, I wish for you to join my side in this war. I want you to use all your strength. No holding back. Help me win this war to the best of your ability.”

And then silence overcame everyone. He put his head down. 

If...if he refused Schlatt...If he said no..besides his whole body feeling like it was on fire, Phil would…

He would…

Phil…

“What?”

Once again the silence was broken by Wilbur. He looked over at his brother. He looked absolutely devastated. 

“Techno...you...you..”

He sighed. He didn’t want to have to bring this up. “It wasn’t recent Wilbur. We were kids and we were stupid and we-we thought it was a good idea….and after what happened with the hardcore world...I can’t say I regret it…”

“You..you don’t regret it? Are you fucking serious Techno!? The enemy has an advantage over you and you don’t regret it!? Why wouldn’t you-”

He cut Wilbur off. 

“BECAUSE IT SAVED PHIL OK?”

And that shut Wilbur up. 

…..

He didn’t want to look Wilbur in the eyes. 

“What-what do you mean?...”

He sighed once again. Wilbur knew him as this strong figure. Someone who was strong!

…..

He hoped Wilbur forgave him for being weak. 

“It was...before you met me and Phil. Phil was in his hardcore world and he got..so injured. I went to visit him and found him almost dead...It-it would’ve been fine but...His world didn’t allow respawns..” His voice trailed off. 

He hoped everyone else understood. From their point of view he could be lying, but he hoped to god they believed him. 

...he didn’t want to continue the story. But lucky, or unlucky for him, Schlatt decided to continue the story for him. 

“And then he called me. He used the life debt I owed him. He wanted me to heal Phil, bring him back from death’s door, and so I did.” 

He looked up from the ground. Wilbur wasn’t glaring at him..he was glaring at schlatt...Did that mean Wilbur wasn't angry at him anymore? He didn’t know what he would do if his brother was angry at him.

Schlatt continued. “If Techno refuses, not only will he feel like he’s on fire, but Phil will go right back into the state he was in before I interfered. And in order to save him? Well...you won’t make it in time.” 

The worst part about it? Schlatt was right. When he had found Phil he was almost dead. It was a miracle that he had survived that long without passing out. 

There was also no loophole. You see, in life debts, if wordered wrong you could have a loophole. Do something but not exactly how they wanted. Schlatt had worded it so perfectly. And when you word something perfectly, in a life debt, the person is now obligated to do it. 

…

Techno would have to fight his family using his full strength. No holding back. For if he did…

…

He let out a breath.

“Listen to me Wilbur. You and I know that if I refuse..then...Ugh, look. Tell Dream what happened. He’ll probably help you guys...hopefully. And call Phil too, let him know what happened...he doesn’t know about the life debt, I think It’s fair he finally knew.”

And with a deep breath, he stepped away from Pogtopia. He walked slowly, so very slowly. And then he stood beside Schlatt.

Pogtopia looked horrified. He could see the terror on Tommy’s face. God he wished he wasn’t bound by the contract. He hates this already. He knew that the Manburg citizen’s were probably smiling. 

Schlatt’s arm reached over and touched his shoulder. 

“Kill them.”

…

  
  


_Wilbur soot was slain by Technoblade_

_Tommyinnit was slain by Technoblade_

_  
Tubbo_ was slain by Technoblade  
_

_  
Fundy suffocated in a wall trying to fight Technoblade  
_

_  
Nihachu was shot by Technoblade  
_

_  
Technoblade was slain by The_Eret  
_

  
_The_Eret was shot by Georgenotfound_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated :D


	3. Would you Protect them from me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (please, keep your promise) Techno thought.
> 
> (even if it was a lie, please, please, protect them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil is here guys!
> 
> ..
> 
> or is he?

_ It was common for him to be building. It’s a hobby that he had liked. Its just something he did to pass the time.  _

_  
And maybe, perhaps, he had some trauma from almost dying.   
_

_  
Normally dying wouldn’t hurt. You would run out of health and then go to the respawn screen. Then you would either click ‘home’, which would take you to the hub, or ‘respawn’, which would take you to your respawn point.   
_

_  
But Phil wanted a challenge. So he made a hardcore server. Hardcore servers didn’t allow server respawns. What’s that mean? Well you could die in the server, but still live. Once you died you would be transported to the hub.   
_

_  
But Phil didn’t like that. ‘All or nothing!’ he said. So he turned off server respawns. If he died in the server? He would be gone. He would die. Stuck in the void forever.   
_

_  
And then he made a stupid mistake. And he almost died. Techno had found him, called a friend, and they healed him.   
_

_  
He didn’t remember much of that day. Faces and his memory were hazy. He had lost so much blood that he was surprised he was still awake.   
_

_  
What he did remember was waking up with Techno sitting next to his bed. When Techno noticed he was awake he was wrapped in a bear hug.   
_

_  
God, he felt so guilty. Someone he considered a son...No...His son had seen him on death’s door and could only hope he lived. Thank god he did. He would have hated to leave his son alone in the world.   
_

_  
Techno didn’t tell him much about who healed him. And Phil knew very well that something shady had happened. But when he asked Techno he received no reply. He quickly learned that it was a sore spot for Techno. So despite his curiosity he left it alone.  
_

_  
Techno stayed for a while after the incident. But Phil didn’t want to stay in this server for much longer, so he abandoned it.   
_

_  
He made a new server, with respawns, and started to build a life for himself.   
_

_  
He was brought out of his memories when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned. It was Techno!....What was he doing here?  
_

_  
“Hey Techno! What'cha doing here mate?”  
_

  
  
_ Techno looked up at him and smiled. To Phil, he looked tired. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his smile didn’t seem genuine.  _

_  
“Hey Phil…”   
_

_  
Techno’s voice was cracking. Phil didn’t like that. That usually meant Techno had gone through something.   
_

_  
“You ok?”  
_

_  
Techno looked down.  
_

_  
“In truth? Not really, no.”  
_

_  
He was glad Techno was honest with him. Techno hated showing his emotions, something Phil had learned overtime, and that worried him….they would talk about that another time.   
_

_  
He walked over to the boy and pulled him into a hug. Techno grabbed back like his life depended on. The both fell to the ground, but that didn’t matter.   
_

_  
They stayed like that for a bit. He wasn’t sure how long, maybe hours, who was counting anyways? Time didn’t matter right now. What did matter was making sure his boy was ok.  
_

_  
And then Techno let go. He wiped his eyes, Phil could see tear tracks, he didn’t comment on it.   
_

_  
“It’s...it’s been a rough few days..”  
_

_  
He nodded along to Techno’s explanation. Apparently he and his friend had fought over something stupid. Which had then spiraled into something more serious. Things were said that shouldn’t have been said and now they both didn’t want to be friends with each other.  
_

_  
He placed a hand on Techno’s shoulder. Silently comforting him. They both understood the gesture.   
_

_ It was silent for a while. But it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was peaceful. The birds chirped loudly and the bees buzzed around them. It was serene.  _

_  
Techno looked back up at him. And Phil’s heart broke a little at his eyes. They looked tired and worn. As if he was using all his energy to keep them open.   
_

_  
“Phil...If...If I have to do something I don’t wanna...and can’t refuse...Will you make sure everyones safe? Protect ‘em from me yaknow?”  
_

_  
The question caught him off guard. What did that even mean?   
_

_  
“Couldn’t you...just refuse?”  
_

_  
Techno’s eyes flashed panic and sadness.   
_

_  
“....Hypothetically then. Let’s say hypothetically I can’t…”  
_

_  
Phil sighed. It wasn’t uncommon for Techno to subtlety promise him things. He didn’t like to outright make a person promise him something. But if he were to say yes...hypothetically speaking, he would have to fight his son…  
_

_  
Could he even bear the thought?  
_

_  
He considered Techno his son. Could he willingly fight Techno? No holding back, going full out? Trying to kill someone he loved?  
_

_  
…  
_

_  
He sighed. “ ...I think I’d be hesitant, but yes, I could protect everyone from you.”  
_

_  
Was that the truth? No. No way in hell would he be able to fight his boy. He wouldn’t be able to even draw a sword at him. Tournaments, of any kind, were different. They were playing for fun. Nothing else. To fight Techno seriously? With the intent to kill? That was something Phil couldn't stomach.  
_

_  
Techno flashed a smile at him. A happy one.   
_

_  
The interaction was forgotten over time. Phil and Techno added more to their small family and all was well.  
_

  
  


…………

Phil was getting ready to make dinner. He had gotten all the ingredients to make his favorite soup! He was so excited! Then he heard his ringtone. So we went and picked up his phone.

…Why was Tommy calling him? Did something happen?

“‘Ello Tommy? What can I do for ya?”

He was not prepared for what came out of the boy’s mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you counting on Dream and that Phil guy to save them from you?"
> 
> He turned to Schlatt. Techno glared at the man. 
> 
> "What else can I do? There's no loophole. And I can't refuse you either, otherwise Phil dies again. And even if he did come on the server there's no way in hell they could save him in time. You barely brought him back you bastard." 
> 
> Schlatt snorted at the comment. The man always found it funny when his victims insulted him.
> 
> "Meet me in my office later. I have a gift for you."
> 
> And with that, the con-man walked away, leaving Techno alone.


	4. Burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want him back.
> 
> I want him back. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back-
> 
> …please...he's my big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur has a break down :(
> 
> ALSO please listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCkLK9v5FG8
> 
> It was the inspiration for this Chapter! I knew I wanted a Will chapter but this just made it easier!

_I'll let it burn_

_  
I'll let it burn.  
_

Wilbur was a mess right now. In just a few minutes he found out that Techno, his big brother, had owed his enemy a life debt and was then killed by him.

It was a lot to take in.

Not only that but every advantage they had before? Gone. Tubbo was known as a traitor now. Niki, Eret, and Fundy were found out as well. Not only that, his big brother was going to fight them because of a stupid life debt!

He knew he would have to explain to Tommy and Tubbo what a life debt was. They were kids. They probably didn't even know of the severity of the situation. Not only that, but Phil was involved and he didn't even know!

It was a lot to take in.

_  
Let Manburg fall down in shambles  
_

Really what was the point anymore? Before this whole mess he had been wondering if they were the bad guys.

Thinking about it, weren't they? 

I mean, Schlatt won fair and square. He got rid of his political rivals, who just happened to be him and Tommy. 

Really, what was the point of trying to take back Manburg? L'manburg was gone. It was a distant memory.

_  
If I can't have it then no one will.  
_

If he couldn't have what he wanted, then why should Schlatt have what he wanted?

If HE couldn't have Manburg, then why should Schlatt? Why should Schlatt get to hold his brother captive while Wilbur could do nothing?

_  
I'm so sick of standing still  
_

_  
It's my time to shine  
_

  
  
It was always his brothers doing something. Never him. He wasn’t known to stand up to people often. 

..

Maybe he could change that. Maybe he could finally be brave!

But he would have to do it on his own. Away from every single traitor that littered his base. 

Eret was already a traitor. He would probably betray them again! Why would Wilbur trust him to begin with?

Tubbo had been lying to them. He probably still was. He had power under Schlatt’s regime. And even if he wasn’t a traitor now, he would betray soon. He could feel it. He would drop them at a dime. Tubbo was using them!

Niki didn’t have to care. So why did she? She was probably faking it anyways.

There was Fundy as well. Fundy, his son, had brought down the walls of L’manburg. He had worked under Schlatt. He was probably a spy. 

And Tommy. Poor, naive, stupid Tommy. He would follow Tubbo without a second thought. He couldn’t trust him at all!

The only one he could trust was his father and big brother. He would free Techno and they could leave this god forbidden server! Go back to being the Sleepy Boys!

~~_(But what about Tommy?)_ ~~

_  
The future does exist  
_

_  
The faces you'll miss  
_

Would he miss his friendships? Yes. He would. But they were all traitors anyways! Who cares!?

But he couldn’t leave. Not yet. He wanted-no- NEEDED revenge on Schlatt. For everything that he had been put through. Being forced from his nation, stuck in a cave, and hunted down like a monster. 

_  
watch as the fire consumes you  
_

_  
explosions blowing them to the ground  
_

He couldn’t fight unfortunately. He may be brothers to some of the fiercest warriors, but he was no fighter. That was not in his skillset. 

So then, how would he get his revenge.

. . . . . .

And then it hit him.

Dream. TNT. 

Dream had blown up L’manburg before. Why couldn’t he then? Destroy everything. Burn it to the ground and free his brother. Then they could leave!

Sure, he probably should surrender now. They had his brother hostage! Why not give in and save them all from pain! But no, no, no no. That wasn’t something he wanted to do.

He was no fighter, but he was good at acting. 

He would act like he was going to surrender. Then at the last second, he would blow everything up. 

But another problem arose: Where would he get that much TNT?

…..

Dream had rigged it before, surely he had some extra left? Dream wouldn’t miss them would he? It didn’t matter anyways. Wilbur would steal his TNT. 

_  
there's no point in fighting  
_

_  
a fate worse than dying  
_

He would make it hell. 

No crops would grow there! It would be a barren wasteland! No-one would EVER live there again. And they shouldn’t. And they Wouldn't. 

If HE couldn’t have L’manburg then NO ONE could. 

HE was the one built that place up. HE was the one who started it. HE was the founding father. HE was the only non-traitor recently. That gave him the right to exterminate it, did it not?

Oh, he couldn’t wait to hear Schlatt utter the words ‘I surrender’. 

_  
the monsters in this land  
_

_  
shall haunt you till the end  
_

Did this make him want to fight against in the first place? A tyrant?

No. 

And why was he different? The answer was simple. 

He was leading another Rebellion. Simple. Therefore, he couldn’t be that bad guy! He wasn’t! He wasn’t! He wasn’t! He wasn’t! He wasn’t! He wasn’t! He wasn’t! He wasn’t! He wasn’t! He wasn’t-

……

Maybe he wanted to be the bad guy.

  
  


…. 

Was he a monster now?

_  
i'll let it burn  
_

_  
i'll let it burn  
_

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

HE wasn’t the monster. Schlatt was! Schlatt was responsible for everything happening! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! He was! 

~~  
_  
(PLEASE BELIEVE HIM!)  
_  
~~

HE WOULD BURN THAT PLACE TO THE GROUND!

No survivors. Nothing would remain. 

_  
i heard that there was a place  
_

_  
where men could go emancipate  
_

When L’maburg was going well, he would’ve never thought about this. 

He shouldn’t have held that election. He should’ve just kept his power and stayed quiet. He should’ve done something different- he should’ve…

He should’ve…

He should’ve killed Schlatt when he saw him. 

_  
it's very big and all blown up  
_

_  
l'manberg is no more  
_

He would burn that fucker. He would make sure Schlatt suffered for taking what was his. He would destroy everyone and everything in his path. It didn’t matter who. 

Somehow, he found himself in Techno’s room. He didn’t know why. His legs had carried him here. 

He looked around. His eyes settled on his brother's bed.

He sat down on the bed.

…

_  
and soon Manberg will have  
_

_  
the very same fate  
_

He laughed. It wasn’t a good one.

Marburg would go up in flames! It didn’t matter anymore!

It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn!

It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn!

It would burn! It would burn! _It would burn! It would burn! It would burn!_

_It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn!_

_It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn!_

_It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn! It would burn!_

IT WOULD-

He felt something land on his lap. He looked down.

Oh.

He was crying. He didn’t notice. 

His crying turned into weeping. 

…

He was already struggling with everything before this. Losing his big brother, his protector, was what broke him. 

. 

.

. 

He just wanted his Big Brother back.

  
(Please...give him back..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So a life debt huh?"
> 
> Techno looked to where the voice came from. It was George. He huffed. 
> 
> "It isn't your business. Now be a good dog and go back to your master. Oh, wait...you abandoned him didn't you?" 
> 
> George glared at him. 
> 
> "I didn't abandoned him." A sword was put at his throat. He laughed at the gesture. 
> 
> "Even if you try I'll kill you. Schlatt said to help him win the war. He didn't say anything about hurting his bitches."
> 
> George's face was red. The sword left his neck, and just like Techno told him to, George left.


	5. Dad to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this was all over he was going to take his boys and never let them go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in order to understand this chapter better(It's not that big. It's like one line but you may get confused bout it), you need to know how I perceive the Minecraft world. But chances are you forgot or didn't read it.(It was on the first chapter notes, I don't blame you if you forgot or didn't read it). 
> 
> So here the info is:
> 
> There's a hub that allows you to go into different servers, separated into sections. For example, hardcore worlds are in one section, Servers like Hypixel are in another, and normal minecraft servers are in another section (This includes Smp servers).
> 
> In order to enter someone else's private server you need to get their permission.
> 
> If you want to leave the server there's an exit portal. Once you go through it you're back at the hub and can go into a server of your choosing.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. 

Tommy had called Phil, something he rarely did, and told him everything had gone down hill. 

He didn’t get much out of the boy. Tommy was panicking while on the phone. He talked in garbled nonsense and Phil could only make out some words. 

Though he did hear one thing clearly.

“Phil, please, we need you here…”

Tommy’s voice had sounded desperate. And so he began packing for his trip. He wasn’t just packing for himself, he was packing for his friends and family. He had no doubt they needed supplies. 

The other things he had heard through the ramble was that Wilbur went missing and Techno was in some kind of trouble. That’s all he got. 

So, you can imagine the panic running through his veins at this very moment.  
After his youngest son, the baby of the family, called him sounding broken and desperate. Then proceed to ramble on and on, half the time he couldn’t be heard, and then abruptly being told his other children were in danger or close to it. 

That got him moving very fast.

His dinner was forgotten. He grabbed a backpack and started throwing clothes, food, knives, anything that could fit really. He wasn’t taking any chances. 

He sighed. He placed his phone in his pocket and contemplated for a moment. 

What was even happening!?

He knew that they had some kind of war on the SMP. Wilbur and Tommy wrote to him and Techno about it. He thought they were joking! He didn’t think they were actually serious about fighting the dream team!

Jesus.

Wait...that meant that Wilbur had….had made Tommy and Tubbo, 16 year old's, fight for a country on a SMP server.

…

He was going to have a talk with Wilbur when this was all over with. 

But then the letter that probably got Techno in this mess came. Wilbur had written to them both telling them that they had been exiled from their country and needed assistance. Techno being the overprotective brother he was, went to help them. Even if he thought they were exaggerating his son wasn’t chancing it. 

And Phil genuinely thought they would all be fine. They had Techno on their side, how could they lose?

Apparently Phil had been dead wrong. 

It didn’t matter right now. What did matter was getting on that server as soon as possible. 

…

He reached the portal to the Dream SMP. With a deep breath, he jumped in.

.

.

.

.

He fell on top of some dirt. Not the best landing, considering he had wings, but he would take. He maneuvered himself to his knees and took in his surroundings. 

The place he landed in looked deserted. What an awful area for people to spawn. There was no grass. Just dirt. There were trees and walls all around the place but that was about it. He stood up and brushed himself off. 

How the hell was he going to get out-

…

He had wings. He could fly out of the walls. 

So that’s what he did. He flew out of the walls and landed, this time gracefully, on the other side. 

He hoped someone saw the message that he joined the server. He had no clue where he was. He took his backpack off and shuffled through it. He found one of his knives and took it out, placing it in his pocket. 

He didn’t know who was on the server. He wasn’t taking any chances. 

He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. Hand on his pocket, he was ready to attack. But then he saw the person had blonde hair…

“PHIL!”

It was Tommy!

Tommy ran up to him and immediately hugged him. Phil stumbled back a bit but returned it. And after a good minute Tommy let him go. 

He got a good look at the boy. His hair was a mess, having dirt in it. His clothes had dirt and blood on them. His knees and elbows were scraped. The kid looked like he was about to cry. 

“You...you actually came!”

His voice had so much relief in it. That broke Phil’s heart. Did he think Phil wouldn’t show up?

“Of course Tommy! Why wouldn’t I?”

Tommy just shook his head and wiped his eyes. The boy sniffled and coughed. 

“Well, we should get going. Pogtopia is a little far from here. You remember what I told you right?”

“Tommy I could barely understand you on the phone.”

“What!? Your kidding!”

“I’m not.”

Tommy sighed. Phil chuckled at how exasperated he sounded. 

“Well...It’s probably for the best. I barely understand what happened myself! And that’s not because I don’t understand what they were talking about!”

“Sure Tommy” 

Tommy puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. Phil forgot how easily the boy got offended. It was worse than Techno! 

“Phil..can I ask you a question?”

“You already did, but sure” 

Tommy huffed. “....Do..do you know what a Life Debt is?”

Phil froze. There was no way Tommy should know what that is until he was older. Unless something happened and they were brought up….

“What happened?”

The boy looked at the ground. 

“We were winning! We really were! Then Schlatt pulled out this weird book and started saying some weird satanic shit. Said Techno owed him a Life Debt, and apparently it isn’t the one where someone saves your life! Anyways, you're involved somehow?”

His heart stopped.  
…

If he was involved and he didn’t know then…

His mind wandered back to when he almost died.

…

No...No...Techno wouldn’t-

…

But the evidence was clear as day. He couldn’t deny it. Techno had used a life debt on him. And if he remembered correctly, Techno had asked him to protect others if he was forced to do something he didn’t want to..

…Phil now knew he was referring to his life debt. 

.  
.  
. 

That Bastard. 

“Phil?”

He looked back at Tommy. He gave him a small smile.

“I’m assuming Tubbo doesn’t know what it is either?”

Tommy nodded his head. “Were really curious Phil. But there is another thing, Wilbur’s holed up in his room and won’t come out. And any time I listen through the door I just hear humming! It fucking creepy!” 

Oh, Will...he must be so heart broken. 

He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He moved to Tommy and ruffled his hair.

“I’ll tell you and Tubbo what a Life Debt is ok? And I'll help Will to. But you need to take me there ok?”

Tommy whined when Phil ruffled his hair, but nodded nonetheless. 

“C’mon big man! I’ll tell you what’s happened!” 

And with that they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno's hand was hovering over the doorknob. The door led to Schlatt's office. He was going to have a meeting with the man. Because Schlatt wanted him for something.
> 
> It was shady and Techno didn't trust him one bit. 
> 
> But he had no choice. If he didn't Schlatt would get pissy with him. And he didn't want the man on his tail. 
> 
> So, with a heavy heart, he opened the door and went inside.


	6. From one Monster to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would have to think long and hard. If he took it, there was no going back unless someone made the cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone prepared for the festival? I know I'm not. If something important happens when they stream the festival I might put in the tags that this was written b4 it or something.

“Ah, the man of the hour. He finally arrives!”

Schlatt’s voice boomed around the small office. How Techno hated it. His voice was cocky. As if he knew he already won the war. How he wanted to watch the man rot. Techno sat in the chair. He was not impressed. Not one bit. Schlatt’s feet were on the desk. He was flipping a coin and wearing his signature smirk. 

“So, still think Dream and that guy called Phil are gonna save everyone from you?”

Techno huffed. “They will. No matter how strong I am, I can’t take on two people.”

“And yet you killed five people before one killed you?”

He froze. “T-that was different. Dream and Phil are a lot stronger and-” 

“Is it really?”

He looked at the floor. He was not giving the man satisfaction in seeing the fear in his eyes. He and Schlatt both knew. 

“See Techno, we were friends for a long time. And because of that? I know your little secret”

He hated this man.

“You hold back. I’ve seen you fight. You hold back. Do you really think they’ll be able to fight you? As I said you need to use your full strength Techno”

He didn’t look up. Why? Because Schlatt was right. He did hold back. He never used the strength he had gained from the anarchy server. He hated it. 

“Were more similar than you think”

“We are not!” He yelled.

Schlatt just cackled at him. He hated that laugh.

"We are NOTHING alike!"

“Oh? How so?”

“You like to scare your enemies into submission! You’re a liar and a cheat! You're a monster!-”

“And you aren’t?”

He stopped. He looked at Schlatt. 

…

What?

“You say I am a monster. But aren’t you one as well? You and I did the exact same things with only particle differences. Only a monster could fight and deceive like you and me”

He looked away again. 

...

Schlatt was right, wasn’t he? The only reason he learned how to fight was to kill. And when he said kill he meant it. When they were on the Anarchy server, any injury was a death sentence. They were young. They knew what it took to survive, and they used any method they could. Even using.... 

“You get into people’s heads.”

“And you don’t?”

He took a deep breathe. He needed something that separated the two. He couldn’t stand knowing he was similar to him.

“You use unethical ways to get what you want”

“They work”

“There immoral”

“So?”

They stared at each other. They both didn’t want to break first. At least Techno didn’t. He would beat this man if he couldn't harm him. What would happen if he did harm him? Well, that counted as a betrayal and his life debt would be revoked and…  
Schlatt looked away from him and rolled his eye. The man stood up and fixed his suit. 

“In any case, I didn’t call you here to have a conversation about monsters and man. I called you here-” The man opened his desk drawer and pulled out a potion “-for this”

The potion was a dull gold. He could faintly see specks of red and purple swimming in the golden liquid. 

“....What is this?”

Schlatt just smiled at him.

“It’s a numbing potion. One of a kind. Once a person takes it, their emotions become ‘numbed’ if you will. Anything they love, care, or hate isn’t strong enough for them to feel it. The emotion is still there, just locked away” 

….

“Why are you giving me this?”

The man smirked. “I’m not making you take it right now. But what I am giving you is an escape. It probably stings you to fight family and friends right? I’m offering you a solution.” 

He was about to say something before Schlatt interrupted him. “Though there is something you should know first. It isn’t permanent, but in order to get rid of the potion effect you have to make a cure. Something I have in my possession, however something bad could happen to me, so I offer you the recipe.” 

Schlatt pulled out a paper from the book on his desk. He gave it to Techno and he read it over. 

(The Cure for Numbness elixir: 

A drop of Dragon blood.

A Heart of the Sea

One Golden Carrot

One Ghast tear

One Glistering melon

One Emerald

A totem of Undying) 

He pocketed the paper. All these items were not impossible to get, but not easy either. The recipe was very specific though. 

“Hold on to that recipe. Might come in handy”

He looked up at the man. He was still standing up, but had a hand on his hip. Techno glared at the man. 

“Anyways, Your dismissed”

Techno rushed out of the room, potion in hand. When the door closed he lingered there for a small bit.

He started at the potion in his hand. In theory it would be a good idea. He wouldn't feel any guilt for fighting his friends and family. But at the same time he would become and monster. A real monster. Nothing would be able to stop him…

Would it be worth it?

…

He would think about it later. Right now he wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Techno left the office, Quackity came in.
> 
> "Did you give him the potion or the mission?"
> 
> Schlatt smirked at his vice president.
> 
> "I gave him the potion. He's not ready for the mission yet."


	7. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder...
> 
> could you help him better than I can?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Phil

Pogtopia was not a very pretty place.

Phil didn’t think it needed to be. They had past Manburg on there way to Pogtopia. And being honest? Manburg wasn't anything special. To Phil anyway, he was sure Tommy felt different. A few landmarks here and there, spread out across that land. 

Tommy had complained to him. Saying that Schlatt had removed the walls, whatever they were, and it made it so much uglier. 

But when they finally got there, Pogtopia was not a good place to be. It was dusty and dirty. These people could not deal with that right now.

The people that belonged to Pogtopia were not much better. Each had bandages somewhere on their body, bruises and cuts littered there skin. 

When he saw Tubbo he immediately knew they were suffering. The boy had so much dirt in his hair. His face was covered in dust. He kept rubbing his eyes every few minutes. 

He knew he would have to tell Tommy and Tubbo what a life debt was.

He knew that. If he didn’t they would ask the others. And they would sugarcoat everything. He didn’t blame them. They wanted to protect the two’s remaining innocent. But these kids needed the truth. Hiding things from them would make them worse. 

He would tell them. He would. But right now that was not his priority. His priority was Wilbur. 

He hadn’t seen Wilbur at all. And true to Tommy’s word Wilbur was in his room. And the only sound he could hear was humming. He tried talking to his son but to no avail. 

He couldn’t blame Wilbur, but it was clear he needed help. Whether he wanted it or not. 

He pried the door open.

….oh Will…

There was barely any light in the room, but from what he could see it was bad. Wilbur was curled up and humming a tune to a song. A stuffed whale next to him. Phil remembered that toy. He has given it to Will at his birthday party. 

Wilbur’s head looked up. Tear tracks littered his face. A smile was on his face. The sight would be unnerving to anyone else, but not Phil. Never Phil. 

He walked in and closed the door.

He slowly made his way to his son, Will had to be hurting so much. He couldn’t blame him. When he was within arms reach Wilbur tackled him into a hug. He gladly returned it. 

“Shhh...Shhhh..”

He patted Will’s back. His son had curled himself into Phil's lap, trying to become small. He was still crying. Wilbur had a death grip on him.

“D...da...dad?”

“It’s me star”

Star was a nickname he had given Wilbur when he was young. It came from Wilbur’s love for music. He would become a celebrity, a star, if you will. Why not call him what he was?

Wilbur continued to cry, and Phil would let him.

He would comfort his son for as long as needed. Then once he calmed down he would get an explanation. He was fine with waiting. He was a patient man. 

He knew Wilbur had never been good with his negative emotions. Wilbur probably had some insane plan about killing Schlatt or destroying him. But Phil wouldn’t let him do that. Wouldn’t let him be run over with negativity. 

…..

If only Techno was here. He could help calm Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Tubbo put his ear to Wilbur's door he smiled.
> 
> The humming had stopped. Wilbur was probably getting help right now!


	8. Use that brain of yours, will ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was smart. He had been told that many times. So, he had a problem. He just needed to figure out the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do two chapters this time cuz there both relatively short. But they are important.

_ Think. _

_ Think. _

_ Think you fool! _

_ ….. _

_ There has to be something. ANYTHING! _

_ There has to be a loophole somewhere. Your intelligent! Hell, you beat Dream in a 1v1. You can figure something out! _

_. . . . . _

_ Right? _

_ . . . . . . . . . _

_ Let’s think Logically here.  _

_ He said to use full strength. So there’s no getting out of that. He had to join Schlatt’s side too, so no saying he was part of Pogtopia. And also to the best of his ability- _

_ Wait… _

_ WAIT! _

_ Schlatt said to the best of his ability. But that’s subjective. He could say that he was doing his absolute best, when in fact he was not. As longs as he said he was he’d be fine. _

_ …. _

_ It would work!  _

_ But it wouldn’t be enough. It was no doubt Schlatt would order him to do vile things. And he couldn’t help Pogtopia at all- _

_. . . _

_ Wait.  _

_ Schlatt didn’t say anything about helping them! _

_ HE DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT NOT HELPING THEM! _

_ He...he could actually…. _

_ He was so happy! He could help them from the shadows!  _

_ He could’t do it directly. Otherwise Schlatt would catch on. But he could help them! _

_ A plan began to formulate in his mind. _

_. . .  _

_ He just needed to be cautious is all.  _

_ If he slipped up it was game over. But that was another problem he supposed.  _

_ Schlatt was a smart man. Despite appearances, he knew the man was smart.  _

_ He couldn’t be choppy with this. One wrong move and it was all over.  _

_ …. _

_ Yeah, he could pull this off! _

_ … _

  
  


_ He hoped.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt wouldn't know what hit him.
> 
> Let him think he had Techno under his thumb. That was his best play right now. 
> 
> Then he would strike.


	9. We were Friends once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did regret it. But he couldn't go back to Dream now could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (happens b4 the chapter, kinda a prequel to this chapter) 
> 
> He had made some dumb excuse for leaving. He couldn't remember what it was. His father, Phil, was here now. He just hoped his father wouldn't stop him.
> 
> Ah, there it was. Dream's house. He knew Dream, and he knew he wasn't home right now. Which meant his door was locked. That's fine. he would find another way in. 
> 
> He smashed the window through. 
> 
> . . .
> 
> There it was. The glorious TNT he had been looking for.

He stood over the hill. From what he had heard this is where the battle had happened. If you could even call it that. 

Techno massacred everyone. Even if he died in the battle, he still massacred everyone. 

He wondered if the man had felt any guilt. He was fighting his family and friends after all. Or perhaps he didn’t. Techno was known to lose himself in battle

Either way it didn’t matter to him. 

What did matter was that he was now in danger. 

Techno owed Schlatt a life debt. And he never specified when he wanted the soldier to stop helping him. He could keep Techno under this thumb for a long time. 

“Dream?”

He knew that voice. That was the voice of the person who betrayed him for a bunch of rag-tag group of drug sellers. 

“Hello George.”

He didn’t bother to turn around. He didn’t want to. What difference would it make?

He could feel George’s nervousness from where he stood. A long time ago he would’ve tried to ease the boy's nerves. He would hug him and tell him everything would be alright. Now he could barely look at the man without crying. 

The silence was unnerving. 

. . . . . . . . . .

“Was it worth it?” he asked. 

He heard shuffling. He had been around George long enough to know that he was anxious. Good. 

“....No..”

He chuckled at that. He wouldn’t expect it to be. George had abandoned his friends without so much as a goodbye. And when they finally found him? He was with their enemy. 

….some friend. 

“Snapnap was worried about you ya'know. He wasn’t taking care of himself because he wanted to find you. When he found out where you were, well...let’s just stay it wasn’t pretty.” 

George made some sort of noise. Dream assumed it was from guilt. Good. Let him feel guilty. 

“...Dream-”

“No. You don’t get to talk to George. You abandoned us for the enemy! You didn’t even say goodbye to us! TO ME!”

He turned to face George. His anger had seeped into his voice. He could care less. 

George looked guilty and fearful. It had been a long time since George had looked like that. He couldn't tell if he was upset or happy about that. 

George looked down. The traitor couldn’t even face him? What a bitch.

“Ya wanna know what’s worse? Now Schlatt has Techno under his control. I can barely be helpful. Techno beat me once, and he damn well knows he can again. ” 

“Can’t you just...ban Schlatt?”

“Is that what you came here to ask me? That’s just pathetic, only coming to talk about removing someone from the server.”

. . . .

He sighed. “Schlatt’s hacked my commands.” 

George looked up. “What?!” 

He crossed his arms. “Like I said, Schlatt hacked my commands. I don’t know how, but my admin abilities are glitched. I can’t ban, kick, mute, anything really.” 

“What about creative mode?”

“Can’t access it. It’s locked. I’ve tried multiple times to regain my abilities, but the hack is complex. Far more complex than anything I’ve seen. If I had to guess I’d say it’s from another admin of sorts. It has remnants of Admin powers at least.”

Since Dream was a server admin, a player who was an admin on one server, he would be able to detect another Admins signature. An admins signature was their powers in simple terms. Say one admin tried using their powers on a server they didn’t own, well the server admin would detect their signature and know of it. 

The only difference was that Schlatt’s had worked. 

The silence overtook them again. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

He sighed and balled his fists. 

“Look George, stay away from Snapnap. I don’t care if he asks for you, stay away from him. He can’t take being broken again.”

And with that he brushed past George and left him there. 

He had a long trek home.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When he got to his home, mobs were surrounding it. Of course, He couldn’t just relax right away. He took care of them easily. 

He noticed that a window was broken, he’d have to get that fixed sometime tomorrow. 

He went to put his items back in his chest.

….

Huh. Weird.

He could’ve sworn he had more TNT than what showed in the chest.

…

Ah well, maybe he was mistaken, he was tired. He’d investigate more tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His face felt wet.
> 
> George put his hand up to his cheeks.
> 
> Huh. He was crying.


	10. Toxic PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made a plan.
> 
> And he would follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it doesn't need to be said that the tittle is from the song Toxic, but just in case it is. 
> 
> Also, incase ur confused on the tittle PT=part.

_ Baby, can't you see? _

_  
I'm calling  
_

He remembered, oh so long ago, of his mother. Although he couldn’t remember much, he remembered her soft touches and caring smile. Despite being on anarchy server she was still loving. Which was rare

_  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
_

He also remembered her being a complete badass. From the very faded memories he could remember, he remembered her fighting on more than one occasion. He remembered how people cowarded around her. He always looked up to her. 

She had raised him mostly on her own, from what he recalled. His father had been killed right around when he was born. His mother always told him he got his eyes from the man. 

_  
It's dangerous  
_

_  
I'm falling  
_

Maybe that’s why he was so determined to be strong. After the fate that befell his mother he wanted to rise above her. And well? He did. His name was feared across servers. He died from people so little that it was considered an accomplishment to kill him. 

What happened to his mother you ask? Well, some people didn’t like her linaging continuing. And who wouldn’t? If she had lived, Techno would have become a carbon copy of her. They would’ve ruled the server with an iron fist. 

So they hatched a plot to kill Techno. They were hoping when they killed him his mother would be weak. Then they could kill her. It didn’t work obviously. His mother had realized what was happening a few minutes into the ‘meeting’ they had called her and Techno into. She fought tooth and nail, but not for her. 

She fought so Techno could escape. In the end, it was clear one of them was not getting out alive. 

And his mother decided that person would be her. 

She broke a window and tossed him out. That may sound harsh, but she had to improvise. She yelled at him to run and never look back. He listened. 

That was the last time he saw and heard his mother. At first, he thought she was indestructible. As a child he had always watched her win every fight. 

That was the day he learned even gods can fall. 

How did he know this, you ask. He was too young to remember, and you’d be right. He didn’t remember or know much of the plot when he was a child. When he grew up he sought revenge on the men who had killed his mother. That’s where he found out. 

_  
There's no escape  
_

_  
I can't wait  
_

He supposed he couldn’t change the past now. Those events set in motion him meeting Schlatt. A ram hybrid raised in a mafia like group. And just like him, they were killed. 

They were both stuck together after that. Two boys who needed comfort, of any kind. They were each other's anchor. And that was fine with them. 

When they got older, they thought life debt’s were a good idea. 

They were friends, but sometimes they wouldn’t want to do each other's stuff. They thought that if the time came for it, they could make eachother do chores or some shit. They were teenagers, what did you expect? 

So they signed the document. That was the moment Techno signed his free will away, he supposed. No escape anymore.

_  
I need a hit  
_

_  
Baby, give me it  
_

It was a stroke of luck he thought of some loopholes. Otherwise he would’ve completely wiped them out and not be able to do anything about it. 

He was smart though. He couldn’t go do it willy-nilly. Otherwise schlatt would say he was betraying Manburg and then the life debt would be revoked and Phil-

…

He would rather not think about that. He got this far, he didn’t want to lose any progress now. 

_  
You're dangerous  
_

_  
I'm loving it  
_

Perhaps that’s what made Schlatt so dangerous. His wit.

The man wasn’t good with a sword. Techno would call him decent at best. But you didn’t need a sword to be deadly. All you really needed was to be manipulative. And Schlatt was exactly that. The man could twist words into what he wanted. 

He supposed they were similar in that regard. The only real difference was that Techno was deadly with a sword. And from where he came from? It was to be expected. Not that many people knew he was from an anarchy server. 

He would bet money on it that Dream was too.

It was a dangerous game he was playing right now. He had to make Schlatt think he had Techno wrapped around his finger, or else this whole plan of his was doomed. 

_  
Too high  
_

_  
Can't come down  
_

He couldn’t back out now. 

He had to grind for some items. Why? Well they were to help Pogtopia. Of course he couldn’t leave Manbug with all those items and not come back with them. What if someone noticed him and started asking questions? He couldn’t have that. 

So he built a ‘house’. It was far from Manburg, but not too far. And Schlatt didn’t ask questions. The man knew Techno liked his privacy. In reality the house was more of a shack. But it gave him somewhere to stay and an excuse to take items out of Manburg and not return with them. 

He would fix the house later. 

Was he overthinking this? Probably. 

_  
Losin' my head  
_

_  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
_

Right now his plan was to find someone from Pogtopia. Then he could start his plan into motion. 

Should he tell them about the potion? Maybe. Well, Phil was here now. Maybe Phil knew something about it. As far as Techno knew that potion was from ancient magic. It was a wonder it was still able to be made. 

_  
Do you feel me now?  
_

He was around the area of Pogtopia. He couldn’t go there directly. They would think he was there to attack them, freak out, and attack him. 

God he hoped someone like Tubbo or Niki came out first. Tubbo wouldn’t attack him first, he would ask questions, and try to avoid fighting altogether. Niki would be the same. 

_  
With a taste of your lips  
_

_  
I'm on a ride  
_

They would probably be offensive anyways. Even though Niki knew what a life debt was, as far as she understood, Niki didn’t know there were loopholes. And Tubbo, the poor kid, didn’t know what one was. Tommy was in the same boat as him. 

He wondered who would be the one to explain it to them. 

They would want to preserve their innocence. He knew that. It was the reason why Tommy and Tubbo didn’t know much except the normal knowledge. 

He learned about life debt’s when he was 10. But his childhood wasn’t a good one to go off of he supposed. 

_  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
_

_  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
_

This kind of thinking brought him back to the potion problem. 

Schlatt said he wouldn't force him to take it, but Techno doubted that. If it came down to it, he would be ordered to take it. 

For now he would leave it alone. 

He didn’t want to feel numb, thank you very much. 

_  
I'm addicted to you  
_

_  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_

He was cut out of his thinking when he heard footsteps. He peaked out of his hiding spot to see who it was. 

It was Fundy!

…

He was hoping that it would be Niki. Niki wouldn’t want to start a fight now matter what. And despite Fundy being a friend of his, the man was rather hot-headed. 

…

Ah well, Fundy would have to do. 

_  
And I love what you do  
_

_  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	11. A cunning man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should specify here: In this story, Fundy is a hybrid. By that I mean he is a human with fox ears and a tail. Techno is also a hybrid. But it doesn't effect the story that much. Just a couple of details that might confuse you if you think of them as a pig-man and fox-man. Your free to still think of them as that, i'm just letting u guys know so you don't get confused.

Fundy knew that things weren’t going to be easy. More so for him than everyone else. He had been the one everyone thought betrayed them. And he wouldn’t blame them if they thought he was a spy for Schlatt. 

He had ‘betrayed’ them once, who was to say he wouldn’t again? 

Even so he didn’t want to be around them much either. It was awkward. And he couldn’t stand that atmosphere. So he made himself useful by gathering materials. 

He tried not to think what they were up against. 

But he could tell Wilbur wasn’t doing too hot. After Phil had comforted him, he finally came out of his room. The man looked a mess. His hair was disheveled, and tear stains littered his face. His eyes were cold. 

Fundy hated that Wilbur’s eyes were cold. They should be bright, full of life, but they weren’t. He hated it. 

And even in their situation, the children couldn’t help but be curious. 

Tommy and Tubbo constantly asked why Techno betrayed them. They asked what a life debt was. They asked how Phil was involved. They asked what perma-death meant. 

No one had the heart to shatter their remaining innocence. Fundy supposed it would be Phil. The man was a sort of father figure to them, it would make sense.

At the end of the day, Fundy didn’t care who did. As long as it wasn’t him. 

Wilbur had left earlier that day. Something about trying to find more materials. 

Fundy didn’t believe him, but he didn’t press the man. If Will needed something Fundy would let him.

But it became apparent they would need more wood. So Fundy volunteered.

That led him to where he was now. A few days away from Pogtopia. Using an axe to chop down a tree. 

A noise brushed past him and he stopped. He grabbed the axe and turned to the person. He almost immediately gave up. It was Techno.

What was he doing here?

“Techno?”

Techno’s face was stone cold. It was dark and unforgiving. It was unnerving. 

In a flash a sword was at his throat. His tail twitched.  
\  
He couldn’t win this fight if he tried. 

He was a coder, not a fighter. He was good at changing and bending the rules. Fighting was not in his profile. 

Techno’s face leaned into his. He became more nervous. The smart thing to do would be run away, but he was so very caring. 

“Be careful around the border Fundy.”

And with that the man left.

…

Are you fucking serious!?

Fundy was pissed. Did the man make him shit his pant’s for a warning!? It didn’t even make sense! He was near Pogtopia, nowhere near Manburg! Who did Techno think he was!?

A white paper grabbed his attention. It was just laying in the grass, untouched. 

...Did Techno accidentally drop it?

He dropped his axe and picked the paper up. 

(I wAnt to reMember where the base is. ON mY way tO URgent matterS I may forget where it is. Don’t forgEt!

-684, 260) 

As he read the letter, he noticed some were capitals and some were not. He put them all on a line. 

Iamonyourside…

I am on your side…….

….

Techno you clever bastard. 

He looked at the coordinates. That was...pretty far out. But he could make it. He grabbed his axe and stuffed the note in his pocket. 

If Techno wrote that down along with ‘I am on your side’ then it was probably something important. 

He headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .


	12. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children and their innocence. 
> 
> A boy who was tough.
> 
> A boy who was more clever than they let on.
> 
> Maybe they could think of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki is here, did ya forget?

Niki was a kind soul. She never wanted any violence. 

She liked serenity. She knew that, sometimes, war was necessary. That didn’t mean she had to like it. 

Niki also believed in forgiveness. Sure, sometimes anger overtook her, but she would always forgive someone at the end of the day. 

But Niki also believed in child ignorance. 

Why would you tell a child Santa Claus doesn’t exist? It’s cruel to crush their innocence at a young age. Children didn’t deserve to grow up so fast. But she supposed that Tubbo and Tommy did. 

Whether the war for L’manburg was taken seriously or not, she would never know. What she did know is Tubbo and Tommy were two scared children. And now, they had a heard of life-debts. 

She really didn’t want them to know what they were. But she knew they had a right to. They were both 16, and someone Tommy considered a brother had been involved with a life-debt. It was high time they knew. 

She knew that Phil thought he would have to tell them. Tommy had told her that. He didn’t know the implications of his words though. That’s fine though. She would spare him the burden.  
She gathered the two children and sat them down in the potato farm. It was the only place she could think of. Besides, they were already dirty, a little more dirt couldn’t hurt them. 

It was silent for some time. Tommy kicked the dirt with his shoes. Tubbo looked lost. 

“I think it’s time someone told you what a Life-Debt is.” 

The two teens perked up. Their eyes full of curiosity. Niki knew by the end of this talk they would not be bright any longer. 

She sighed. This would be difficult. But she was a trooper. She could get through this. It would be more difficult for the kids to understand anyways. 

“Where to begin…” She mumbled. 

Tubbo seemed to have caught her mumbling. “At the beginning please!”

She chuckled at that. Tubbo could always be funny in any situation. 

“A life-debt is...a life-debt is a written agreement. It is a contract that binds you to another. The contract basically says that you have to do one favor for another person.”

They both titled their heads. She knew they would be confused at first. 

“So...couldn’t you refuse?” Tommy asked. 

Niki shook her head. “If you refuse, your body feels like it’s on fire. You also can’t bail out. If you someone already did their life-debt to you and you refuse them? Their life debt is revoked and you feel like you're on fire for a few days.” 

A look of understanding was beginning to settle on Tommy’s face. Tubbo looked hesitant. 

“So..so Techno?...” Tommy began

She nodded her head. “Techno owes Schlatt a life-debt. For what? I don’t exactly know. But what I do know is Phil is involved. If you want the full story you have to ask Phil.” 

Tommy’s eyes began to water. She knew this would happen. Schlatt had announced that they wouldn’t be able to save Phil if Techno refused. She could only imagine what was going through the child's mind.

Tommy then bolted out of the room. Tubbo was ready to go after him before Niki intervened. 

“Don’t. There's something else I have to tell you.”  
Tubbo looked torn. He wanted to help Tommy. That was expected. But Tubbo needed to know this. Eventually the boy nodded his head. 

She took a breath. “In life-debts, there are loopholes. You can do what the person wants but not exactly. It goes both ways…” She trailed off. 

She looked at Tubbo. His eyes looked panicky. 

“Tubbo, your very smart. If you think of anything Techno can do, tell anyone in Pogtopia ok?”

Understanding washed on Tubbo’s face. He nodded his head, and ran out of the door. 

She smiled. Maybe they could think of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He ran. 
> 
> He needed his father. 
> 
> "PHIL!"


	13. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun sets on a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking, I wanna start another story but I dont want it to get in the way of this one. So, why not start posting my drabbles? They would mostly be SBI tho. Or I could just start the other story and have these both going at the same time.
> 
> Idk, would you guys read either of them? Any advice?

The sunset was so beautiful. 

Sunsets were a mix of colors. The sky became a painting when the sun went to bed. He had always felt comfort in watching sunsets. 

He didn’t feel comfortable anymore. 

Perhaps it was because of his betrayal. Perhaps it was because of the events that unfolded. Whatever it was, he didn’t feel comfortable. 

But that was expected from a traitor. 

Eret expected it. 

He tried to act like it didn’t bother him, but Wilbur and Tommy’s words hurt him. He was trying to better himself, to move past the betrayal. But they wouldn’t let it go. 

He couldn’t blame them.

He had betrayed them during a war. In most servers, if you did that, you were hanged because of it.

Thankfully, Dream was a merciful human. And Wilbur didn't care about him, as long as he stayed of of L'manburg. So he escaped punishment.

Perhaps if he didn't betray them, and actually had a secret weapon, they would've won. Perhaps Wilbur wouldn't hold the election, and perhaps he and Tommy wouldn't have been forsaken.

Eret wished he could turn back the clock. Tell his past self it wasn't worth it.

At the end of the day, the deal wasn't worth it. He was a false king. Dream held all the power in the DreamSMP. Eret was a king in all but power.

. . . .

The final battle was something. Learning that the great Technoblade owed someone a life debt. At first he thought Schlatt was joking. Then they talked about Phil being involved and he realized they weren't.

He wondered how Tommy was doing.

Earlier Tommy and Tubbo had been told what a life debt was. And poor Tommy, his brain pieced everything together and he ran for his father. Tubbo right behind him.

He spoke to Niki after that. Niki never wanted to crush a child like that, ever. Why would she do that? She always talked about how children didn't deserve to grow up fast, to preserve a child's innocence. Was she abandoning those values? 

He got a simple answer.

"Phil didn't need to see another one of his sons get crushed before his eyes."

He supposed Niki was right. When Phil had gotten here he had helped Wilbur through a breakdown. Eret didn't even know if the man had a nap. He supposed his fatherly instincts wouldn't let him. 

Nothing hurt a parent more than their child hurting. 

So here he was now. Outside Pogtopia watching the sunset.

He was a little worried about Fundy, the fox hybrid had left early in the morning and had not yet returned, but he trusted Fundy.

They all trusted him. He hoped Fundy knew that.

It was an interesting situation they were in now. As much as they didn't want to admit it, there was no way they were winning. Schlatt had Techno on his side. Unless Dream joined them fully than they were fucked.

Plain and simple. This was a shitshow.

But Eret still had some sympathy. He had been in the same situation.

Yes, you heard that right. Eret once owed someone a life debt.

They didn't want him to do much. They just wanted him to help with their adventures. That was fine. It could've been worse.

What he wanted them to do? Find something to cover his eyes. They gave him sunglasses. After that they split apart. So much time had passed he forgot who it was.

So yes, he had some sympathy. And from what Techno was saying he was young when they agreed to sigh the papers.

He dreaded to know why young kids knew about life debts. It was common knowledge of an adult to know about them, not common for a child to.

He wondered what Technos upbringing was like. Perhaps that had something to do with it. He would ask Phil about it later.

He was knocked out of his train of thought by Fundy, the fox was yelling for him.

"ERET!"

He looked down. Fundy looked a mess, he was breathing heavily. A sign that he had been running. 

"Yeah?"

Fundy pulled out a piece of paper, Eret couldn't read it from where he sat, and smirked at him.

"You wont belive what I just found!" 

"Hmm?"

Eret jumped down from his spot and walked towards the fox hybrid. He took the paper and started to read it. 

He instantly smirked. Techno was smart, oh so very smart. And this note would help in other ways too.

If Wilbur saw this note, his brothers handwriting, saying Techno was on their side? It just might bring him out of his depressive episode.

"I'm assuming you went to check out the coordinates?"

Eret handed Fundy the paper, who then put it in his pocket. 

Fundy nodded at him. " I need some help bringing the stuff back. He gave us alot of supplies to work with, I could use the extra hand."

Eret smirked. 

"Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He smiled as he watched the fox hybrid from afar. 
> 
> Fundy was clever to get the message so quickly. Techno had given him so much to work with.
> 
> He smirked. Yeah, they'd be alright.


	14. Brutus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A madman in a position of power is not a good combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some gore and dark mentions in the chapter, it starts at "And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wishing for untimely death or demise"  
> they are as follows: Severed body part, corpse, blood, starvation, ribs(as being able to see a human beings ribcage, not the food), torture, death.
> 
> If you are sensitive to any of these topics, it is in you best interest to skip this section. If you continue to the next lyric, which will be italicized, you will be fine. 
> 
> The song is called Brutus by The Buttress

_  
I've been watching him for my entire life  
_   
_  
I hate the air he breathes  
_

Was Schlatt a bad guy? In his humble opinion, no. He was no villain. 

He had won the presidency fair and square. He got rid of his political rivals. He was going to throw a festival for his people!(even though it did have sinister intentions). 

And before he even got to announce the festival, everyone fucking turned on him.

So what was a man to do? 

He couldn't sit down and let them take his position, that he won fair and square, could he? So he used the life debt. What was so wrong with that? 

In basic terms, he had hired a mercenary. A very well trained one at that. All was fair in war. 

_  
His foolish decrees, his words so contrived  
_

  
_And I hate the way the townspeople gather outside_

In the end, Wilbur was no different than him. They were both manipulators. 

WIlbur literally led children into a war, and people called him the ‘best’ president they had? 

What kind of morals did these people have? Granted some joined after, but they knew what happened. In his opinion, Dream had every right to fight them. 

But then again, what kind of morals did that masked fighter even have? He burnt down a 16 year old’s house. There was no doubt he had given them trumua to. And Dream wondered why people called him the villain? 

_  
They hang on every breath  
_   
_  
Cling to his chest, home to his heart full of pride  
_

But despite him and WIlbur being so similar, Schlatt knew that Wilbur was a better manipulator. 

Whether the man knew it or not, he was a manipulator. It wasn’t hard to see. The way he chose his words carefully, could fake his emotions so easily, rallied people to his cause so easily.

Every which way to Sunday Wilbur was a manipulator.

Perhaps that’s how he got his ‘family’. Manipulated them into caring for him. Perhaps that’s why Techno cared for him so deeply. 

_  
The oracle told him to beware the Ides  
_  
 _  
And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wishing for untimely death or demise  
_  


Or maybe he was just jealous. 

It was a viable option. Techno had been a very close friend. And after a stupid fight(That Techno started, mind you) they cut things off. Techno questioned his morals and well, Schlatt was a prideful man. 

So what if he imagined Wilbur’s severed head served to him on a platter? So what if he imagined Wilbur’s mangled corpse, blood pouring out of his eye sockets, from time to time? So what if he imagined chaining Techno up like the monster he was? Starving him until he could see his ribs, making Techno beg for mercy?

So what if he imagined torturing Techno to death? 

It meant nothing. 

_  
Or am I just wishing I could be like you?  
_   
_  
That the people would see me, too, as a poet  
_   
_  
And not just the muse  
_

There was an uncontrollable anger in Schlatt. He knew this. Techno knew this. 

It was not a new fact. 

He had dealt with it since he was a child. Techno had helped calm him down back then, but he wasn’t there anymore. So schlatt would be just as cruel as Techno was to him. 

Was Techno actually cruel to him? No. The man was not capable of being mean to someone he considered family, all those years ago. However his mind needed some justification. A reason to hate him. 

_  
Oh it's not true, I don't wish harm upon you  
_   
_  
From birth we've been like brothers of different mothers  
_

He remembered when they first met. 

It was dark and dreary. They had both walked into the same alley way. They almost killed each other before realizing that they could be allies. Children were easy to get along with. 

He also remembered the day his life changed forever. 

The day he took power by force.

By no means was it some silly position. He took and Server Admins powers. 

He and Techno had realized that they needed power to survive. Techno had already built a reputation around that time. So Schlatt dabbled in black magic, and got the Admin’s powers. 

The admin was killed once his power was taken.

Now, did Schlatt feel bad? A part of him did, yes.

But another part of him yelled at him. Yelled to gain more, steal more. Yelled at him to become a god. 

And now he basically was. He had Techno on his side. He made a loophole himself, he didn’t specify when Techno should stop working for him. He was set. 

_  
Within the spirit of the same womb  
_   
_  
May the gods strike me down if I forsake you  
_   
_  
Frater meus, you're beautifully made  
_   
_  
And to you I'm forever grateful  
_

Schlatt’s heart was all black. Thick and Thin. 

There was no difference in moral or immoral methods. As long as they worked? They were fine. 

So what if they were immoral. Who cared? No one could stand up to him anyways. He was a God. he had black magic and Admin powers on his side. Now he had a warrior. He would win this pathetic rebellion. 

_  
I'll never forget that you showed me to make art  
_   
_  
And I know the love you showed me came  
_   
_  
From a pure and noble heart  
_

He pushed the guilt from his mind. He pushed the good memories about him and Techno out of his mind. 

He did not need to think about them. They were not important. 

What did matter was keeping his place as the president of Manburg. 

And he had a plan for that. It was a devious plan. A horrible plan. He had used his magic and Admin commands just to insure his success. He wanted it so succeed.

No, that’s not right. He NEEDED it to succeed. 

_  
I love you, and if you want, I'll call you king  
_   
_  
But why do I lie awake each night thinking  
_   
_  
Instead of you, it should be me?  
_

He was going to turn server respawns off. If you died on the server there was no going back. You were dead for good. 

Of course, he couldn’t completely do this on his own. Actually no, that was a lie. He wanted Techno to do it for him. Why? Because it would hurt everyone much more if he did. 

He had hacked Dream’s commands for a reason. 

Turning off server respawns was also a great play. It discouraged the rebellion. Why fight for something so silly if you could die permanently?

But he knew that would be meant with resistance. So he was going to lock the server. 

What did locking a server mean? Well, no one could enter or leave. He would make sure no one could ever leave the SMP server. Ever.

After all, what is a king without his subjects?

_  
Something wicked this way comes  
_   
_  
And as I set to face it, I'm unsure should I embrace it, should I run?  
_   
_  
What motivates me? Hatred? Is it love?  
_

Perhaps he was no human. Perhaps he was the monster the people on the Anarchy server called him. 

If he was? Schlatt embraced it. 

The innocent, nice, and kind Schlatt had died a long time ago. He died when Techno left him. Stood in his place was a con-man. A man who knew how to play dirty. 

And really, if they called him a monster for it then so be it. He would wear the title with pride.

He didn’t care about their opinions of him anyways. And even if he did, he still wouldn’t listen. 

_  
What's more wrong, that I too wish to be great  
_   
_  
Or my mother wished she'd had a son?  
_   
_  
And even if I can't be the one  
_

He was no King. He was a God. A true God. A man. 

The others didn’t matter to him much, but they added to his power.

Maybe Schlatt got addicted to people fearing him. Maybe he got high from the feeling of power. But if people left, who would rule over?

It was simply not possible to be in power with no people. 

He was drunk off his power. He knew that very well. 

But why not embrace the feeling instead of repressing it? Repression was bad, is it not?

Maybe Schlatt was a madman. So what if he was? What did it matter? There was one thing he did know however. 

If he was mad, he would be dragging every damn person down with him. 

_  
Maybe I could at least help make way for him  
_   
_  
Until the day that he comes  
_   
_  
Maybe my name could also be known  
_   
_  
That I helped return good to the people  
_   
_  
And restored greatness to Rome  
_

He would be Manburg’s savior. 

Wilbur didn’t know how to lead. The man was a manipulator, not a leader. He could rally people to his causes, but fell short in that regard. 

Schlatt was a natural leader. He was raised in the mafia, he knew some tricks. 

He would take everything WIlbur had given him and make it so much better. He would be praised, called the greatest king there ever was. 

He wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

_  
Brutus! Brutus! Brutus! Brutus!  
_   
_  
Brutus! Brutus! Brutus! Brutus!  
_   
_  
Brutus! Brutus! Brutus! Brutus!  
_   
_  
Brutus! Brutus! Brutus! Brutus!  
_

They would praise his name. 

If they didn’t he would force them. 

He was a King- no- he was a God. He would be treated as such. 

They would cheer his name in the crowds. They would fear and love him. He would be respected, and loved. He would rule this SMP server, no problems.

They would. 

Or he would kill them all. And with Techno on his side? We’ll it be very easy. 

_  
My name is Brutus and my name means heavy  
_   
_  
So with a heavy heart I'll guide this dagger Into the heart of my enemy  
_   
_  
My whole life you were a teacher and friend to me  
_

Maybe Schlatt was jealous. Jealous that Techno had left him alone. Jealous that he had found a new family. Jealous that he had replaced him.

Maybe Schlatt was trying to prove a point. Prove that he was stronger than Techno. Prove that he was a force to be reckoned with. Prove that he wouldn’t lay down and die. 

Maybe he had a god complex, so what?

Maybe all of the above were true. 

All of the above was probably true. 

Who cares? 

He certainly didn’t. 

_  
Please know my actions are not motivated only by envy  
_   
_  
I too have a destiny  
_   
_  
This death will be art  
_   
_  
The people will speak of this day from near and afar  
_

Hmm, he decided he would hold the festival. But he also wanted a show of power. 

It was decided then. 

He would hold the festival and hold the announcement there. He would bring the sacrifices, and kill them off. 

No, not him. 

He would make his executioner kill them off. 

_  
This event will be history  
_   
_  
And I'll be great too  
_   
_  
I don't want what you have!  
_   
_  
I wanna be you!  
_

The event would make history. They would all talk about it days after. Good.

Maybe that would be the executioner's breaking point, to just give in to his demands, to obey. 

He hoped it would be. 

He had great plans, if he said so himself. Everything was coming up for him. He hoped whoever was caught in the crossfire didn’t care too much.

And if they did? Well, they to would die. 

_  
I always knew I could be the one  
_   
_  
Though I feel the endless pain of being  
_   
_  
And I am scorched by the sun  
_   
_  
Of humble origins and born of the cursed sex  
_

The old Schlatt had died a long time ago. That child was dead. There was no bringing that one back. The anarchy server had taken his innocence a long time ago.

There was something dark and twisted in Schlatt. He knew that. The tiny voices whispered in his head for revenge. For power. For destruction. Who was he to deny him?

Schlatt was a false God. He was a madman. But Both cannot be reasoned with. 

Schlatt was too far gone to be saved. 

At least, he thought so. 

  
_My name is Brutus, but the people will call me Rex_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . .


	15. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Will is off his rocker. I've seen many interpretations of Wilbur's bad guy arc and his insanity. For me, it was always like a child throwing a tantrum and a little bit of a mental breakdown peppered in. 
> 
> So that's what I did. After everything Wilbur's gone through, in this fic, I think he would've regressed a little bit. Just a smidge. That's why this chapter sounds a lil childish. 
> 
> Also, can't wait until the next part of the Manburg story, cuz the latest streams made everything interesting.

Shhh.

Shhhhhhhh. 

Shhhhhhhhh. 

Quiet. 

. . .

You can’t make any noise ok? 

. . .

What do you mean I’m making noise? I'm whispering!

Why can’t you make noise? 

You’ll disturb everyone, that’s why! 

You’re very smart Wilbur soot. 

He hummed. Internal monologue was fun! If no one else would talk like him, then he would have his own characters to play the part! 

It was funny! 

(Cut that out!)

Oh? It seemed someone was mad at him. It sounded like his older brother, Techno. Well that wasn’t good. Why was Techno mad at him? Did he do something wrong?

(You haven’t blown up Manburg yet nerd)

Ah! Right. He forgot about that didn’t he? Sorry, he ended up distracted! Techno’s room was very lovely, it smelled like him! It was the only remnant that he could find of his older brother! 

It had been a grueling task. He had stolen Dream’s TNT when he wasn’t home. He broke a window just to get it! Wilbur thinks Dream doesn’t know yet. That’s for the better. 

He had built tunnels under Manburg and placed the TNT there. He had gotten more TNT. Dream, of course, had a lot of TNT but Wilbur couldn’t take all of it! Dream would notice! 

So he took a portion and gathered more materials to make TNT. 

When he was done, the tunnels were filled with TNT. He was so proud! 

When Manburg blew up, Schlatt would surrender and Wilbur would have his brother back! It was so smart! 

He was very smart! Phil said so! He called him his shooting star! Mhm. 

Mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm 

Explosions were very pretty! They filled the area with smoke and dust. Fire was very beautiful too! The yellows and orange mixed together with a beautiful and dark red. It became a hellscape for everyone trapped in there. 

The only set back to explosions was the loud bang and ringing in his ears. Why did that happen? He didn’t like big bangs. He didn’t like the ringing in his ear. It was a horrible sound. 

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

Hmm? What’s that voice in his head? Why was he counting? 

Oh! He had been doing that for a while! He started when he had left to steal that TNT. Every Time he reached 10, he would start over! It was a fun game he made up!

1

2

3

4

5

Hmm? What was he counting? 

Why, he was counting the minutes until he would detonate Manburg! 

It would be pretty, like a big, big firework in the sky! Only this firework was on the ground! 

He had 2160 minutes left! 

Whenever he denoted it, Marburg would be gone! Everything that started this could die! Mhm mhm! He was very excited. Once Manburg went down, so did Schlatt. And then Techno would come back to him!

His big brother, his protector! They would be a family again Just him, Phil, and Techno! 

Tommy wouldn’t be there. No Tommy. Tommy was loud.

Wilbur didn’t like loud. 

He hated loud. He didn’t like it. 

Being loud was like being Schlatt. Schlatt was bad. Very bad.

Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. Schlatt was bad. 

Wilbur hated Schlatt. 

Schlatt broke his family apart. Wilbur didn’t like that. 

(The others won’t like your plan Will)

Oh! Techno was back! 

Yeah, he knew. That’s why he didn’t tell them about it! Though, Phil probably knew because he was their father. But that was fine. 

Everything was F I N E .

In 36 hours from now, Schlatt had announced a festival. He invited everyone, saying he had an important message. 

When he started talking, Wilbur would go and detonate the TNT. 

It was a simple plan. He liked it. 

So what if he would be killing Techno in the process of it? So what if he would be killing everyone there? Respawns were on! They would all be fine! 

Ah! He couldn’t wait! He was so excited! 

Mhm 

Mhm 

Mhm  
Soon, very soon, he would get to see Schlatt die. 

By his own hands nonetheless! 

Whenever the explosion was done he was going to sweep Techno into a bear hug. Phil would join them, wrap his wings around Wilbur, and they would all sit there for some time. 

Schlatt would crawl out of the hole he came from and say he surrenders. Techno would be free! Phil would hug them both and take them back home! They would become a family once again! 

He didn’t want anyone else to ruin that. They would if he told them of his plan.

So he wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm Mhm


	16. A festival and Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point this fic ain't gonna be finished when the Manburg arc ends

The day of the Festival came rather slowly. 

Pogtopia had decided to go, despite everyone saying that it could be a trap. They all took a vote, anonymously, and the result had been to go. (And maybe, just maybe, some voted to go because they wanted to see Techno again. Maybe.) 

The whole server was going to the festival. 

For everyone else, it was going to be a fun day. They would play games, eat food, and listen to Schlatt’s announcement. For Pogtopia, it would be a reminder for what they had lost. 

Tommy peered around the corner. Tubbo was packing bags of supplies. 

“Why are you packing that stuff?” He walked over to Tubbo and looked down. 

“A healing potion? Jesus Tubbo, you’re very paranoid.” 

Tubbo smiled at him. “Hey! I was right to be paranoid last time, remember? Better safe than sorry!”

Tommy chuckled at that. Yeah, Tubbo was right. Because of his best friend’s paranoia, it had saved Tommy and Wilbur’s asses. Maybe Paranoia was okay sometimes. 

Phil came around the corner to meet them. 

“Are you ready to go?”  
Phil himself had been paranoid about the festival as well. He had packed some knives in the bag that he came with, along with some potions. He didn’t tell Tommy what kind of potions, he assumed they were healing potions. 

Tubbo shook his head. “No! I wanna have more potions in my bag, if only I had someone to help me.” 

The brunette stared at Tommy, who stuck his tongue out at the other. Tubbo hit the other, causing Tommy to scream at him. 

“You bitch!”

The two teens then started to chase each other around the room, Phil laughing loudly as they did so. 

What Potopia didn’t know was that someone in their ranks had a plan. A very dark plan. And his decision would have disastrous consequences, should he go through with it. 

\----------------

Manburg was very busy today. That was to be expected. They were hosting a festival. 

Techno looked at Manburg from the hill he was on. He had a bad feeling about this. 

His instincts were almost always right. He didn’t know why, it was just a thing about him. It had helped him many times in the past. But he wasn’t sure if it would help him now. 

He sat down and sighed. He could feel the grass between his feet(he wasn’t wearing shoes). It was calming in a way. He had always liked nature. Nature was always a serene place, where you only had to do what your instincts were telling you. 

He hoped that everyone in Pogtopia would come. He wasn’t told that it was a trap, he hoped it wasn’t. Even if it was, he could still use the loophole. But it still hurt to be on the opposing side of his family. No matter the circumstance. 

People were starting to gather in Manburg. He could see some outside residents gathering. 

He hummed. If only he could stay like this for a little while longer. 

He had always longed for peace. Despite his violent exterior, growing up on an Anarchy server took its toll on you. Maybe that was part of the reason he respected Phil.

The man was a fighter, but preferred peace more than wars. He wasn’t afraid to throw down, but most of the time he resolved problems with words. It was a nice change of pace from his lifestyle. 

He missed his father. 

He sighed once again. 

He flipped his hair into place and stood up. He made his way to the shack, far from Manburg, and took out a knapsack. He opened the chest and took out some healing potions, swiftness potions, a harming potion, and a crossbow with some rockets. His instinct had never been wrong before. He didn’t need Schlatt to surprise him with something. 

He contemplated taking one of the other things with him. On one hand, he doubted anyone would die at a festival. On the other hand…..

He grabbed the Totem. He had gotten it just in case he ever took that potion. Now he decided to take it with him. Just in case.

\----------------

Dream knocked on the door. 

“C’mon Sapnap we gotta go!” 

His two companions behind him laughed. 

“You’re insane if you think Snapnap will be on time” Karl said. 

Dream scoffed and turned around. 

Purpled, who was next to Karl, was trying to hold in a laugh. Karl was smiling. Behind his mask, a small smirk was beginning to form.

Ever since George….

Ever since the Betrayal of his best friend, They all hadn’t been the same. Snapnap had pulled himself into dangerous activities, and Dream didn’t stand for it. It took him and Karl to both snap some sense into the man. Snapnap had been doing better ever since. 

But apparently, some habits die hard. 

He stepped down from the stairs and rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see, and groaned. 

“Apparently so, Karl how the fuck do you deal with this on the daily?”

Karl smiled at him. “He’s my best friend” 

He chuckled at that. 

“Purpled, what time is it?” 

The boy in question took out his phone. “It’s...2:30. Were supposed to meet up with Bad, Skeppy and Antfrost in a few minutes”

“Aren’t we gonna meet up with Sam and Alyssa?” Karl asked. 

Dream shook his head. “They went on ahead, somethin bout a race” 

Purpled giggled at that. “That sounds like something you and Sapnap would do.” 

He huffed and went over to Purpled. Immediately he locked the kid into a head lock and started to give him a noogie. Purpled squirmed, but it was no use. The fate of his hair was sealed. 

When he was done, and had stepped away, Purpled’s hair was a mess. Both he and karl started to laugh, in Dream’s case wheezing, while Purpled pouted. 

“Unfair!”

“I’m ready boys!” 

The door opened, and Sapnap came barreling out. Dream’s chest puffed out.

“What took you so long?”

Sapnap stuck his tongue out at him. “Beauty takes time” 

“What beauty?” Karl asked

Snapnap feigned offence, and then tackled Karl. As the two roughhoused, Purpled turned and asked him a question.

“Dream, don’t take this the wrong way, but why are we going to the festival?”

Dream paused. In truth, he knew Schlatt was going to pull something. It was too coincidental. His commands suddenly get hacked, no doubt by Schlatt, and then the man decides to throw a festival? And on the pamphlet it said ‘BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!’. It was too coincidental to be anything but a plan. 

But if he told Purpled that, the boy would just be worried. 

So he smiled beneath his mask. “Don’t you like free food?”

\----------------

Everyone was slowly trickling into the festival. Games and carnival food were all around. Laughter was surrounding Manburg. 

Techno stood next to Schlatt. The man commanded it so. They were away from everyone. 

Schlatt brought a hand to his face.

“So peaceful, isn’t it?”

Techno tensed. He didn’t want to answer. He hated how he was treated like a dog. But what could he do? If he disobeyed, in front of Schlatt, then he would probably revoke the life debt. And Phil…..

Instead of saying anything, Techno just nodded his head. 

“Tsk. I thought the great Technoblade would have more to say? Disappointing really”

Techno lowered his head. He knew Schlatt was right. But at the same time he didn’t want to believe it. 

Schlatt rolled his eyes at him. His smile grew wider. 

“I think Pogtopia will come to the festival” Schlatt turned to him “And you know why Techno?”

When he didn’t answer Schlatt stepped closer to him and grabbed his shirt. His face was so close that he could see Schlatt’s teeth. 

“Answer me Bitch”

Schlatt’s voice was dark and deep. His face showed anger. He had known this man for the most of his life. But yet, he feared him. And all because of the man’s anger? Was he that weak? Truly, the Blood God had fallen from grace hadn’t he?

“.....why?”

Schlatt smiled and let him go. He stumbled backwards for a moment, but only for a moment. 

Schlatt crossed his arms and looked at all the people gathered. 

“Because they want to see you. Even if I won’t allow you to talk to them”

Wait what? Was that an order or-

“Oh, yeah, Techno I order you to not talk to anyone from Pogtopia. Or else” 

And with that, the man walked away. 

How cruel was that? His own family was going to be here, having fun. And yet he wouldn't be able to talk with them.

He sighed. It wasn't all that shocking however. 

When Techno collected himself and his thoughts he followed Schlatt into Manburg.

\----------------

So far the festival had been going smoothly. Everyone, except for Pogtopia, was there. Everyone looked...happy. 

Everyone was playing games and...having fun. 

How disgusting. 

Schlatt felt like puking. 

Yet again, he was somewhat poetic. No one knew of what was to happen. No one except him of course. He smiled to himself.

He looked to a group of people in the middle of Manburg. 

Purpled, Dream, Hbomb, Ponk, and Punz were all talking to each other. He couldn’t help but notice that Dream was looking at him. Even with his mask on, Schlatt was very perceptive. 

He gave the man a smile. It wasn’t friendly, and clearly sinister, to the untrained eye. Dream was a smart man though. Schlatt knew he would get the message easily. 

Dream couldn’t do anything to him right now. If he did, he would seem as the agitator. Schlatt reveled in it. 

He looked away from dream when he heard footsteps. Many of them. It seems no one else heard them, perks of being a hybrid he supposed. 

As he looked where they were coming from he smiled. 

Pogtopia appeared on the hill. He couldn’t help to notice that Phil was also with them. It grew quiet around the festival. No one knew if a fight was going to break out. He could feel the tension around the place. He smiled up at them. 

“Greetings Pogtopia citizens! You need not worry about a fight, for today, we are all friends here”

He could see the hat man, Phil if he recalled, glower at him. If Schlatt remembered correctly that was the man he had saved. He could see it in Phil’s eyes. The man knew now. He smiled, darkly, at him showing his teeth at the man. All of Pogtopia seemed to be tense. 

He couldn’t help but notice that Wilbur was glaring at him the entire time. His eyes seemed unfocused, as if waiting for an opening. Wilbur was angry with him. His smile got wider.

“Tommy?! Tubbo?!” 

One voice ran out amongst the crowd. He looked towards the sound and saw a boy with a purple jacket slowly approach near the revolutionaries. His eyes showed happiness and he seemed to be excited. 

“It’s been so long!” 

The boy ran towards the two teens and pulled them into a hug. The two teens returned it, their eyes watering. 

The scene was sweet, too sweet for Schlatt’s taste. 

“I missed you guys so much!”

Tommy giggled “We missed you to Purpled”

The boys all separated and laughed it off. The boy, now Purpled, Wiped his eyes. 

“I have to show you guys this one game! It’s amazing!” 

And ,as if Tommy and Tubbo had not been banished from the land, they followed their old friend. Laughing and smiling on the way. 

After that the tension disappeared. Everyone started talking once again. The friendly atmosphere returned. 

Schlatt would give them a few minutes, then the show would begin.

\----------------

The sound of a microphone being turned on made everyone go quiet. 

Techno was talking with Quackity when it happened. The sound was loud and rang through the land. He looked at Schlatt who smiled at him. His instincts went off. 

“Hello everybody! For starters, I want to thank you all for coming. That being said, if my cabinet could come up to the stage with me?”

He rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a part of this ‘cabinet’. He was a slave to work for Schlatt. Nonetheless he followed Quackity and George up the railing and onto the stage. He stood on the side. 

“Good, good. Now if everyone could pick a seat and get comfortable?” 

Everyone listened to the man. Soon, everyone was in a seat and awaiting what else the President had to say. 

Schlatt cleared his throat. “Now that everyone’s here I welcome you all to Manburg. Even those-” he looked at Pogtopia “Who are not normally Welcome here”

Techno held his breath. 

“I hope you all will have fun. That being said I am sure some of you are not here for the festival. I am sure that some of you are here for the announcement that was on the invitation. And I am here to talk about that. Before I do, can Karl and Purpled come up to the stage?”

The two in question seemed confused. But they both obeyed nonetheless. They stood next to each other facing Schlatt. Schlatt smiled and mumbled under his breath, something Techno couldn’t hear. 

All of the sudden red chains wrapped around the both of them. They were bright red and glowing. They were Admin chains. No normal player could break through them. 

Immediate gasps and shouts ran through the crowd. 

“Wait what!?”

“Schlatt?”

“LET THEM GO!”

“PURPLED?”

Schlatt growled and almost everyone quieted down. Techno looked into the crowd. Sapnap seemed the most angry. He turned to Dream and shouted at the man.

“DREAM LET THEM GO!”

Dream, if he could see under the mask, looked frazzled. 

“I-i’m not doing it!”

Schlatt took a deep breath and smiled once again. In a single hand motion Wilbur, who was somewhat away from everyone had been wrapped into Admin Chains.

“Wouldn’t want to miss the announcement would you? Now that I have everyone’s attention, Please allow me to explain. You see as the President- No- As the KING of the Dream SMP, I have decided. I am going to turn Server Respawns off.” 

Shouts of outrage rang through the crowd but Schlatt didn’t care.

“But I knew that if I announced this many of you would try to flee. Therefore, I have decided to completely lock the server. No one can leave. And before you try to kill me, You will have the blood on your hands. Are you prepared to live with that? Not only that you will have to get past Technoblade, the Blood God, first. Can any of you handle two death’s on your hands?”

Everyone seemed agitated at the words but none moved a muscle. 

“Technoblade can you come here please?”

He gulped and hung his head low. As he neared he could see the fear on Purpled's face. God, he was just a kid.

“Good. I am sure many of you are wondering why Purpled and Karl are up here. Well, every new rule needs a demonstration. I would like to congratulate Karl and Purpled as the sacrifices for this new rule. Technoblade, I order you to kill these two. Be aware that Respawns have already been turned off. They will be dead forever.”

Techno almost stopped breathing. Was Schlatt really forcing him to kill a child and one innocent person?...Could he even go through with this?

Yelling ran throughout the festival, Tommy and Tubbo being the loudest. Sapnap jumped out of his seat and ran near the stage staring up at Schlatt. 

“Don’t you dare!”

Schlatt snorted at him. 

“Oh my friend it doesn’t matter what you want. Everyone, I am sure you know by now that Technoblade owes me a life debt. Now, many of you might say for him to just say no. Let the life debt be revoked. However you should know that you will be killing another person. Phil being brought back from death’s door. That was the life debt. Now Techno can refuse and you all can try to help Phil. But be warned that no healing potions worked on him. What did work on him were admin powers. Dream’s are currently hacked. And if you do refuse, well, I sure as Hell won’t help ya”

Techno started to shake. He didn’t want to do this. He had to choose between his father and two innocents? One being a child no less! There was no way in hell he could do this he- he- 

“George, please, help me!” Sapnap screamed. 

George, who was on the left on Schlatt, seemed frozen. He was sweating and had grabbed both of his arms. Quackity also seemed wary of the situation.

“I-I..I..” George stuttered

Schlatt raised a hand at Sapnap. 

“It doesn’t matter what you plead, it’s up to Techno. The question everyone else should be asking is where their morals lie. Do you wish two innocents dead so one can live? Or do you sacrifice another for a child and a man? It doesn’t matter to me anyways. It’s just a fun question to ask. Technoblade hurry up”

-Oh god. What was he going to do?

He..he couldn’t...he had to choose?

He could hear the shouts from the crowd. All yelling different things at him. He couldn’t hear anything they were yelling at him. The ringing in his ear got louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder-

He turned and face Karl and Purpled. The kid looked frightened. Scared as could be. Like a mouse caught in a trap. He could see the boy trembling, eyes watering.

Karl looked scared as well. But he seemed...to accept it. 

“It’s okay Techno. I know your dad means alot to you…”

Dear god, Karl had already accepted his death?

Oh god- he-

He can’t-

He couldn’t, he just-

(Shhhhh)

Oh god, his Piglin nature was taking over. Was this Schlatt’s plan all along? 

(let go.)

No-no-no-He can’t he-

(Just let go, go to sleep. It will all be okay. I will protect.)

He-

Techno's eyes turned into red. A dark red. He took out a crossbow, loaded with two rockets, and aimed it at the two. His smile turned dark and twisted, his teeth showed. 

A loud bang echoed throughout the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piglin side of him was made to murder.


	17. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about it Tommy was the only normal one of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for the streams tomorrow. Manifesting traitor Phil(even though he's not on the sever)

BEFORE THIS CHAPTER BEGINS I WANNA GO OVER SOMETHING!!!

Some people don't read chapter notes, and that's completely fine with me, so I've decided to put this in the chapter. 

Phil refers to Techno and Wilbur as his 'chicks'. This is in no way shipping. Phil is a bird hybrid, haven't decided on what kind, and baby birds are called chicks. Please do not take it in a shipping way. Also, in this story Techno is a piglin hybrid. meaning he had the body of a human and some features of a piglin. The same applies for Fundy except he is a fox hybrid(Along with a surprise reveal in the story). There are some lines in this story that will confuse you if you are interpreting them differently. You are free to picture them however you wish, I just know that some people might get confused. So i wanted to address that. On with the story :D (P.S. thanks for the support!) 

***************************************

Everything happened in slow motion. 

Karl had said something to Techno, Phil couldn’t hear what he said because of the shouting. Techno’s body language shifted. He wasn’t stiff and his hands didn’t shake anymore. Phil knew what happened before anyone else. His son’s piglin nature had taken over. The piglin side would always take over whenever Techno was stressed enough. 

And then a loud bang, along with smoke, filled the premise. 

The smoke, from the fireworks, was so thick he couldn’t see in front of him. He puffed up his wings and took to the air. 

He looked down. He needed to see if his son’s were okay.

Screams and yells were all around the area. Bangs echoed throughout the landscape. Phil assumed that Techno was going on a rampage. 

The smoke had cleared some. It helped that he was also in the air. 

Sapnap had taken a sword out. With a shout he dashed at Techno, interrupting the massacre. 

(How dare he!)

Ah, his hybrid nature. He hated it sometimes. 

(Chicks in danger)

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. 

\----------

He did not know how he got here. 

He did not know these people either. 

He did not care for them either. 

What he did know was to kill. 

He squealed as he fired the rocket into the crowd of people. His smile was crooked and deranged, like a wild animal. Bangs echoed throughout the arena. Was it an arena? Well, it was to him. 

A war cry and someone bashing into him stopped his rampage. He stumbled backwards and took a look at the challenger. 

The boy, was he a boy?, was wearing a bandana. He had a fire mark on his shirt, along with raven hair. He was crying. His mouth was gritted. He stared at him with hatred. 

Why?

He did not know the boy’s motivations. He did not care for them either. 

Unfortunately, he was outmatched. He knew this. He only had a crossbow. The boy had a sword. 

Their mini battle was interrupted by a man with horns. He seemed familiar to him, but he could not place it. He turned around and faced him. He gave him a golden sword. It was glisiting. 

He looked up at the man. The horned person chuckled and bowed at him. Then he disappeared right before his eyes. 

The raven haired boy looked even more frightened. The hold on his sword was shaky, just like his breathing. 

Good. he had an advantage.

He quickly dashed, swinging at the boy. He slashed his arm. The boy cried out in pain. Not wanting him to recover quickly, he pushed the boy to the ground with his foot. The sword was pointed at the boy’s neck. 

Just as he was about to kill the boy a blur of green and flung him to the ground. The blur and the boy were gone in a matter of minutes. 

He huffed and got up. The smoke had dissipated. 

He looked to where the group of people stood. Most had left. He assumed they ran. No matter, he would just massacure what remained.

He held the sword close to his waist. 

He would go for the weakest link first. 

Then he saw them. Two small humans, huddled together. One had blonde hair and the other had brown. He snarled and showed his tusks. He was about to jump at them when someone blocked his path. Someone with wings. 

\----------

Phil landed gracefully. He kept his wings out to block Tommy and Tubbo from Techno’s sight. 

He growled. He didn’t growl often, in fact he hated it. But it was necessary. He needed to bring Techno to his senses. 

His son snarled at him, showing his teeth. Phil fluffed up his wings as a response. 

“Down Pup”

The piglin snarled again only this time it was much quieter. He recognized his caretaker. The piglin remembered his father’s voice. 

His son shuffled forward. His body language was unsure of what to do. 

“Down”

His voice was stern and serious. It rang through Manburg. He kept puffing up his wings. The piglin was still aggressive, but he was conflicted. Hybrids of all kinds had a knack to stop if their parents asked. Especially if one ordered it. 

Phil was trying his damned best. Techno’s piglin nature had never been easy to control. Piglins were an aggressive mob. It was worse when Techno was young. Almost every day his piglin nature would take over. The poor boy was stressed. It became better with age. Phil supposed he was lucky that he was a bird hybrid. 

“T-techno?”

(Chick)

Both of them stopped movement and looked at the voice. 

Their stood Wilbur. His legs were shaking, face filled with hope. His eyes were glazed and shiny. 

Techno dropped his sword and huffed at them. Phil couldn’t tell if it was meant for Wilbur for him. 

Wilbur, slowly, made his way to Techno, and Phil allowed him. He folded his wings back. Maybe Wilbur could help. 

His two sons were about a hair apart from each other. Techno growled at Wilbur, though admittedly weak. 

Wilbur’s voice was cracked. “I-is...is it really y-you?”

Wilbur raised a hand and very slowly placed it on Techno’s nose. Phil knew what that was. When they were both young it was a sign of comfort. Wilbur would put his hands on Techno’s nose to ground him. It was a signal they both had. 

Techno grumbled. A sign of friendship. 

It a matter of minutes Wilbur had wrapped his arms around Techno. They both fell to the floor, hugging each other tight all the way. 

“I..I never thought...I would see you again…”

(Chicks hurt. Take care of hurt ones first, unharmed second)

Wilbur’s voice squeaked. Ah, that’s right. He had almost forgotten. Wilbur was a kitsune hybrid. The only difference was that he could hide his features and preferred to. 

(Chicks happy. Hug.)

He walked up to his two sons and wrapped his wings around them. Finally after so long, he was reunited with his family. He cooed. Wilbur was curled up around Techno. Trying oh so hard to become smaller. Techno had his head on Wilbur’s head. Humming a song to try and calm his brother. They both leaned into his wings. 

He smiled. 

But all good things must come to an end.

Red chains wrapped around Techno’s torso. They pulled him away from them. Wilbur fell over, and Phil was too shocked to try and stop it. 

Wrapped in red chains Schlatt stood next to Techno. The piglin hybrid squealed and growled looking for an escape. Phil growled at the man and jumped up. Wilbur was still on the ground. Looking at Techno, trapped like an animal, with glassy eyes. 

“Thank you for calming down the beast”

Phil snarled. “Let him go”

Schlatt laughed at him. Cruel and cold. 

“Nah, I’m gonna keep him for a long time”

And with that, the man disappeared in front of their eyes. Taking Techno with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bang, bang, bang. 
> 
> Do you hear that? That's the sound of one man's sanity shattering.


	18. On the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THAT FINAL FOR THE L'MANBURG ARC OH MY GOD!!!! Wilbur did such a good job writing that!

Sobbing could be heard through the door. It hurt Phil to know that it was his son in there. Crying his eyes out. No one to help him. His instincts screamed at him to comfort Wilbur. To barge into the room, wrap him up in his wings and keep him there. But he knew he couldn’t do that. 

But just like Wilbur, he wasn't so good either. 

He had his son back. After months of not having contact with him, and then joining the SMP. He had thought that, finally, they would be able to talk again. It turns out he bit off more than he could chew. 

What’s worse is that they were faced with a new challenge. 

Server respawns were off. Any death was final now. The festival made that clear. 

Not only did they have to deal with that but they couldn’t leave the server. Fucking fantastic. 

He sighed. So much to think about. 

He quietly knocked on the door. 

“Will?”

This sniffing stopped some. He could hear a squeak. 

Oh Will….

He knew that sound. That was his kit’s sad sound. Whenever Wilbur got upset his hybrid side would usually reveal itself more. 

He slowly turned the door knob and walked inside. 

“Will?” 

He closed the door silently. Jesus, he was getting flashbacks. Didn’t he do this already? Well a father’s work is never done. 

As he looked at his son his heart broke. 

Wilbur had his kitsune ears out, along with his tail. The tail had curled around his body, the ears bent down. Yips and squeaks could be heard from time to time. Jesus, Wilbur must’ve been so defeated to show his hybrid traits. He preferred to look human. Phil had only seen him like this once before. He thinks that this one tops the past experience. 

He coos at his kit and silently walks over. Wrapping his wings around his chick. He leans Wilbur’s head on his chest. Letting his son hear his heartbeat. He coos at his child. 

The yips and squeaks become quieter. Sniffling can be heard throughout the room. 

“He… he was right there Phil!”

Wilbur’s voice was cracked and full of rage. He hummed. 

“He was Will...he was…”

Wilbur hiccuped and punched his chest. Not that Phil minded Wilbur had never been good at handling emotions. 

“He was with us! We had him!” 

He would let Wilbur shout out his anger. He had just gotten his brother back. Then Techno was cruelly ripped away from them. He would have to find Tommy after this and see if he was okay. Jesus Tommy and Tubbo were only kids…

Wilburs ears bent backwards, this time in an aggressive way. His tail swished back and forth. His lips turned into a snarl, showing his fangs. He growled and Phil stiffened. He had never heard such a violent noise from Wilbur.

“I WANT IT ALL GONE! I WANNA BLOW IT UP! I-I SHOULD’VE BLOWN IT UP WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!”

His son’s voice was so full of hatred it was so hard to believe it. Wilbur balled his hands into fists and started to pound at the ground. Staring at it in a ferocity he had never seen Wilbur wear on his face. 

He wasn’t scared. He was worried. 

If this was taking this much toll on Wilbur….god how did he miss it? The signs had to be there didn’t they? 

He cooed once again and scooped Wilbur up. It took a minute for Wilbur to relax, but in the end Phil got what he wanted. He pulled Wilbur close and hugged him. 

“Sleep”

And as if that was all he needed, Wilbur passed out. 

He sighed. His son’s always found trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno didn't betray anyone he was the one betrayed and I will go down with that statement. 
> 
> Oh! I also i have another story out, it's called Something wrong. check it out if ya want! :D


	19. Family relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cared for them once, he'll fucking do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prophecy has been fulfilled, this fic has not been finished when the L'manburg arc ended. Getting closer tho!

Phil closed the door to Wilbur’s room. His son needed rest. 

Looking down he saw everyone in Pogtopia talking together around the middle of this...ravine. Sigh. he supposed he would be a mediator. There would be arguing. Tommy was involved, of course there would be! 

As he descended he began to hear the conversation. 

“-It doesn’t matter! He’s still my brother!” 

It became quiet when Phil reached them. And he instantly knew they were talking about Techno. It wasn’t surprising. After the festival...everything seemed so confusing. 

He figured he would start the meeting once again, but then Tommy flung himself at Phil. Luckily he caught him

Tommy was sniffing. “I-if Tech...said no...then-then…” 

Ah, he understood now. Tommy was traumatized. Tubbo probably was too. They were children. How could they not be? 

He carefully picked Tommy up and wrapped his wings around the child. He grabbed Tubbo’s wrist and pulled them towards the stairs. He sat them both down, putting his cape around them. 

“Stay here, i’ll be back soon okay?”

They both nodded. Tommy was still sniffing. He gave them a comforting smile and walked back to the group. Children didn’t need to be a part of this conversation. 

Everyone stared at him. He crossed his arms, face serious. 

“Everything’s changed now. Respawns are off, Wilbur’s fucked up along with Tommy and Tubbo-” 

Everyone looked so depressed. He couldn’t blame them

“-so the way I see it we have two options. Option one is we continue to fight Schlatt and hope we can take him down...or…”

“Or?” Niki asked. 

“Or we give up. Surrender to Schlatt and hope it works out” 

He knew the answer before he said it. Almost everyone shook their heads. It was a definite no. 

Eret facepalmed. “We can still win this! We just need to be even more careful..” 

Everyone agreed with him. This was no game anymore. This was life or death.

Niki spoke up. “I-i don’t mean to be rude..but what if Techno said no and we gave you a totem of undying? I know you’ll go back to the state you were in, but with the totem it wouldn’t matter would it?”

He shook his head.

“I was in the process of dying, and that meant….” 

Fundy picked the conversation up. “It means the server’s already considered him dead. The totem would be overwritten.” 

He was surprised. Not many knew that.

“How did you know that?”

The fox hybrid shrugged. “I’m a coder” 

Fundy cleared his throat. “Anyways, going back to the totem thing, Since the servers already considered him dead they would’ve tried to kill him faster. See admins have this unique ability to mess with player code. It’s how they can teleport other players along with many things. Point is, since Schlatt healed Phil he basically put a bandaid on it. Made that part of his code invisible so to speak, the servers doesn’t recognize him as dead because of it”

Eret just stared at him. “How do you know this stuff?” 

Fundy’s ears flattened, out of embarrassment. “I-i just like to know these kinds of things!” His voice squeaked. 

Phil smiled at that. It felt somewhat normal. But he knew the real stakes. Niki gave him an apologetic smile but he waved it off. Looking at the map displayed on the wall. Walking over to it, he studied it. 

“We need a plan. We can’t wing this, pardon the pun, anymore” 

Everyone nodded at him. Niki smiled as she did so. 

Phil would help them. He didn’t take over the whole world once for nothing. He didn’t raise his boy for nothin’. Techno didn’t learn how to defend himself for nothing. Nope. Phil taught each of them, raised them, they way they needed to be raised. It wasn’t for fun and games. He did it so they could succeed. 

And god dammit he was getting that family from oh so long ago back together.

But first….

“You all think of a plan. Pitch ideas to each other. I’ll be back in a minute”

He had some children to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So question would you guys like a Sapnap chapter or a Tommy and Tubbo chapter first?(I say Tommy and Tubbo but it will most likely be more of Tommy) I'm fine with either or, but if u guys have a preference i'll do that one first. 
> 
> (Also since Ghostbur exists the festival chapter might not be the last chapter you see Purpled and Karl :D)


	20. Skyfall PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At skyfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quack

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again ___

____

Sapnap had been curled up on his bed for a while now. Ever since that day…

____

That Goddamn day. 

____

Perhaps he was cursed. Afterall, George left him and Dream for the enemy. And then Karl left him forever. There was no getting him back. Don’t get him wrong, he missed Purpled too, however Sapnap wasn’t that close to the kid. 

____

He heard a knock on his door. He cleared his throat. “Come in” 

____

Despite his best attempts, his voice was so fucking scratchy. He had been crying, so it was understandable. 

____

Dream came into his room holding a protein bar. Dream had always eaten them to keep his strength up. The door was shut softly. His friend made his way to the bed and sat down.

____

“Hey”

____

Sapnap didn’t answer. He didn’t care to. First one of his best friends leaves him. And then after coping with the fact he left them for the enemy(really, the enemy that they fought!?) he grows closer with one of his other friends. Then, as quickly as Karl was there, he was gone. 

____

Figures. 

____

“C’mon Sapnap, ya gotta eat. It’s been two days”

____

_For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen ___

______ _ _

Phil had Tucked Tommy and Tubbo into bed, Tubbo had already called it quits for today. Phil couldn’t blame the boy. But Tommy was still up, sitting on the bed. He figured Tommy had questions only he could answer. 

______ _ _

“....Did everything really happen? Or is this just a bad dream?”

______ _ _

Phil hummed. “Sadly not, This ain’t a dream mate” 

______ _ _

Tommy’s eyes turned glossy. Phil wrapped his wings around him.

______ _ _

“T-then...why would tech-” 

______ _ _

He interrupted the boy. “His hybrid nature. You may not understand it Tommy, but when a hybrid is put under intense pressure their animal part takes over. Remember the time you and Tubbo almost got killed by some zombies in our world? The only reason I got their in time was because my hybrid nature took over” 

______ _ _

“....So you just suppress it regularly then?”

______ _ _

“Nah, that’s painful. When hybrids are just doing their normal stuff the only thing that makes them a hybrid is their features and instincts. Hybrids have both human and animal, or whatever you are, instincts. Think of it like a conscience. It tells you what your hybrid part wants” 

______ _ _

“What the fuck is a conscience?”

______ _ _

Phil laughed at that. “The voice in your head that tells you if your making a good or bad decision”

______ _ _

Tommy huffed. “I’m too cool for that”

______ _ _

Phil audibly laughed at that. It was a wonder why Tubbo didn’t wake up. He must be a very heavy sleeper. 

______ _ _

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together ___

________ _ _ _ _

“I don’t wanna eat” 

_______ _ _ _

Dream sighed. 

_______ _ _ _

You need to eat Sapnap. If need be I will shove this down your throat”

_______ _ _ _

Sapnap just glared at him. What was the point? Dream would probably leave him too. Everyone he interacted with seemed to. Karl died and George didn’t even help him out. Years and years of friendship….and he didn’t help Sapnap when he needed it.  
So much for them being friends. 

_______ _ _ _

Dream grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him. Or Sapnap thinks he stared at him. He couldn’t tell with the mask on. He was too tired to try. 

_______ _ _ _

Speaking of him being tired, did he even get any sleep? He couldn’t remember.

_______ _ _ _

“Sapnap I know it hurts. Hell, I had to watch Purpled die too. He was a damn kid! I considered him brother! But do you think that Karl would want to see you wasting away!?”

_______ _ _ _

He shrugged. “What’s it matter anyways? He’s dead. He can’t see me, or hear, or eat, or-” 

_______ _ _ _

Dream pulled him into a hug. 

_______ _ _ _

“Goddamn it Nick! I’M worried about you. I just lost two great friends, I’m not losing what remains of my family now!” 

_______ _ _ _

Oh. Dream had called him by that name. Their childhood names. Dream must’ve really been worried if he pulled that out of his ass. Not like it matters, Dream would leave him anyway.

_______ _ _ _

He pushed Dream away.

_______ _ _ _

“Fuck off Clay”

_______ _ _ _

Dream huffed and stood up abruptly. 

_______ _ _ _

“FINE. Then die for all I care!” 

_______ _ _ _

Dream slammed the door on his way out.

_______ _ _ _

…..

_______ _ _ _

Well Sapnap was right, eh?

_______ _ _ _

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Get some sleep Tommy”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

His son nodded his head. A determined smile across his face. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m gonna need it to kick Schlatt’s ass!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

There was the Tommy he knew. He smiled at them and left their bedroom, closing the door behind him. His wings fluffed around. He had heard something outside. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Perks of being a hybrid. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

When he got outside he looked around. Nothing. They were hiding. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

A twig snapped. His head turned around and there the person stood. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Quackity!?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q U A C K
> 
> (Title and lyrics from Adelle's song skyfall)


	21. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kind of betrayal everyone saw coming but Schlatt doesn't want to happen,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quack Quack
> 
> (That's code for check out my series I have up :D nothing like some self advertising)

“Uhhhhh hey man! You’re uh….zombie child man right? uhhh...Phil?”

…...was that seriously his legacy!? He did not spend thousands of hours in that hardcore world just to be remembered as the guy who died to a zombie. Regardless, he had to answer.

“....Yes. But If I recall you’re with Manburg. So-” he grabbed a sword and pointed it at the boy “ Why. Are. You. Here.”

Quackity gulped and put his hands up, shaking slightly. 

“Woah woah man! Calm down, christ, yeah I am-well- was? Look, it's complicated right now. If I can just explain it to ya?”

He sighed. It was clear the kid was shaken up...but could he trust Schlatt’s VP?....

“...Talk.”

He lowered the sign and Quackity visibly relaxed. He let out a breath, laughing some, and looked over at Phil. He could see determination in the boy's eyes. 

“Listen, Schlatt went too far. Way to fucking far. And I’m tired of how he’s acting. Soo……”

Was this kid really suggesting what he thought he was?

“Let me join Pogtopia! I know you have no reason to trust me, and that’s fine, but I can still help you! Schlatt doesn’t know I'm here right now! I can be your spy!” 

This was a risk. Quackity could be duping him right now. But…

He sighed once again. He lowered the sword and motioned for the boy to follow him. 

“C’mon. Let’s go. We have to talk this out with the others”

Quackity seemed excited, and genuinely happy. 

“Wait really? Oh thank god I thought you were gonna kill me-and y’know...- I wouldn’t respawn...i really hope no one does….I’ll stop rambling now….”

****

“What if we-” Eret pointed to his castle on the map they had strung up “made a break for it there? My castle has supplies and more room for everyone. We’d also be safer, away from Manburg”

Niki seemed to agree, but Fundy shook his head. 

“No. it would be too obvious. Schlatt probably has watchers around that area.” 

“Well who could possibly be on his side now? He turned respawns off, surely that will cause everyone to stop supporting him?”

Fundy sighed. “Not necessarily. People could fear his power and align with him because it keeps them alive. Or to just protect themselves from his wrath” 

Eret put his head down and tapped on the wall. Fundy was right. 

“Well what if-” Niki moved to the map “Me and Eret went to the castle to gather supplies? It won’t be as obvious, and Eret is the king of the Dream SMP. If Schlatt attacks Eret he risks Dream getting involved….I don’t think he’s that stupid” 

Fundy hummed. “It could work. Though you’ll have to be very stealthy. Schlatt has Techno on his side and we all know how the duel between Techno and Dream went. Techno beat him once, he could do it again” 

Both nodded. 

“Well, I live there. I know all the ins and outs of the place. We’ll be fine. Plus, Techno already gave us a large helping hand. We won’t need to get much” Eret said. 

They all nodded at each other, somewhat proud. They had been thinking of battle strategies ever since they had been left alone. Needless to say, they were getting somewhere! 

They heard a noise up top. Looking up Niki was about to greet Phil, who she could see clearly, but stopped when she saw Quackity.

“Phil! What’s he doing here!?”

Phil raised his hand as he came forward, Quackity hiding behind him. 

“I can explain. Quackity has...offered to be our spy. I figured we should All discuss it together. Thinking about it maybe we should wait for Will-”

“No need to”

Wilbur was there. Outside of his room door. His hair looked a mess. Along with his face, which had tears tracks down his cheeks. He made his way to them and stood next to Phil.

“I woke up a little bit earlier. From what I heard were discussing Quackity as a spy?”

Phil nodded at his son. Subconsciously putting a wing over Wilbur’s shoulder. 

Wilbur looked over at Quackity. 

The boy looked downright terrified. His eyes watched all their movements. Waiting in case they attacked him. It wasn’t unwarranted. If Wilbur had it his way the man would be dead where he stood. This man worked in cahoots with Schlatt. The brother stealer. The man that Wilbur loathed more than anything on this earth. 

He wanted to snap Quackity’s neck with his hands. And yes, he did know respawns were turned off. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. They took his brother, so he would take their lives. 

Seemed like a fair trade right? 

Regardless he knew the others wouldn’t take kindly to the action. No matter how much they supposedly ‘hated’ Quackity. 

They would never know true hate. Not like him. 

He clapped his hands together. 

“Let’s begin the meeting then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've had online school and been trying to keep up with the lore. I just gave up today ad decided to write for this story
> 
> Anyways, how many wanna bet Tommy goes through depression during exile?


	22. A little guilt, a lot of lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day Techno and Tommy recognize the family dynamic in Dream SMP is the day Twitter will explode.

Quackity slowly opened the door to Schlatt’s office. He had just left Pogtopia’s meeting. Suffice to say he was somewhat angry he didn’t get to know what the verdict was. They said they needed to think about it. What a load of shit. 

Honestly, he was angry it didn’t last longer. Being away from Schlatt longer would’ve been a blessing. 

Most of the server was either in hiding or grouping up together. He didn’t blame them. After that whole...announcement, no one could leave the server. Not even Dream. And he was the server admin!

As he walked into the office he heard growls and grunts. He shook. They sounded so monstrous, even though he knew who they were from.

Techno was in a corner of the room, red chains wrapped around him. Making him immobile. His mouth in the shape of a snarl. 

Schlatt was standing in front of Techno. It seemed that he was mocking him….he would have to tread carefully from now on.

“Hey- uh- S-schlatt” 

The ram hybrid turned around and smiled, teeth sharp, at him.

“Quackity! My new right hand man! How’d you like the festival?” 

He gulped. “Uh-it-it was...eventful…” 

Schlatt laughed at his answer. His eyes bore into Quackity. His smirk showed his sharp teeth. Quackity would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. 

“What uh...what are we ,uh, doing with ,uh, Techno?”

Schlatt bent down near Techno. “ We wait” 

“Huh?”

Schlatt smirked. Techno kept trying to attack him, but the chains never let him. His snarls grew more violent. More darker than anything Quackity had ever heard from the hybrid. He stumbled back some. 

Techno’s eyes were unfocused, drool starting to fall from his mouth. His hair was a rat’s nest. Fangs that were razor sharp and looked a lot like Schlatt’s made themselves known. 

“His hybrid nature has taken over for him. Right now he’s in ‘attack mode’. If I let him out of the chains he’ll attack anyone or anything. So we wait” 

That made sense. But why was Schlatt antagonizing the piglin hybrid? Wasn’t that a bad thing. 

“ Of course, I’ve always wanted to do some experiments when he was in this state…” 

As the Ram-horned man said that, he took out a piece of gold. Techno stared at it for some time. He stopped completely. His snarl turned blank. It surprised Quackity, could he really be subdued that easily? Was he missing something? 

Schlatt laughed like a madman. “Oh my god! It actually works!” 

“What works?”

Schlatt turned to him and gave him a stare. “He’s a piglin hybrid dumbass! Gold calms him down!...This will be useful in the future” 

That made sense, he guessed. He crossed his arms and looked away. This seemed unfair. Taking advantage of someone not in the right mind? None of this was what he signed up for. It didn’t help that he could actually die now. He just wanted out of this whole situation. 

“We should gather the people still support me “ 

“What do you mean sir?” 

Schlatt scoffed at him. He threw the piece of gold onto the floor, Techno’s eyes following it. He walked over to him. 

“I just told everyone on this Goddamn server that they can’t leave and can die now. It would be a miracle if they still support me” 

“...Yeah that’s fair”

“There’s also the fact that Pogtopia will strike soon” 

“Wait what!?". Quackity bristled. What did Schlatt mean by that?

Schlatt scoffed. “I'm no idiot Quackity. They’ll be wanting to strike now and fast. They're going to gather an army. That’s why we need to gather supporters to fight back” 

“Can’t you just...take them on yourself? Y’know...since you're the admin now?” He needs more information. If he was to be Pogtopia’s spy, he needed information. 

“Well I would but-” he waved his hand over Techno “-i’d rather him do it. I think it’ll be fun to see him forced to kill his family” 

“That’s kind of harsh” 

“So what? You're not disagreeing with me, are you Quackity?” 

Schaltt’s face looked sad, somewhat. He looked so sad. Quackity was surprised. 

“After all I did for you!? We’ve been friends for only a short while and you're already leaving me?” 

Schlatt’s voice broke somewhat. He sniffed. 

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

He didn’t want Schlatt to be upset! He- god this was so confusing. Yes, it was true that They were-are?- friends. And Schlatt did do a lot for him but at the same time….

He moved over to the man and hugged him.

‘“Hey-hey man, it’s alright. I’m not disagreeing with you at all! I was just-uh- surprised is all!” 

Schlatt’s mood seemed to brighten at that. His grip on Quackity tightened. 

“You would never betray me, would you Quackity?” 

He stilled. He needed to lie. If he didn’t he was going to be in trouble. What if Schlatt killed him? Like Karl and Purpled? He didn’t wanna….

“I’d never betray you!” 

Schlatt pushed him off and smiled at him. 

“Thank you Quackity. I needed to hear that. I don’t know what I’d do if another friend betrayed me!” Schaltt’s voice sounded exasperated. 

The man moved to the door. He smiled and looked back at him.

“Watch over Techno will ya? When he comes out of his trance give me a ring!” 

And just like that, the man was gone. 

Quackity knew that Schlatt was bad. He knew he wasn’t good for the server. That he needed to be stopped. That’s why he had offered Pogtopia help in the first place! 

...so why did it feel wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up trying to keep up with the Dream SMP lore. 
> 
> This goggle doc is getting long ya'll


	23. Some mistakes are made, It's not alright, It's most definitely not okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only been awake for 7 hours.

When he came to, he was wrapped in red chains, sitting in Schlatt’s office. He didn’t need to be told what had happened. He knew. Even if he didn’t want to. 

He had killed Purpled and Karl. 

Ah, the curse of being a hybrid. Your other side could take over you, commit any horrible action, and you would still know. It was a part of you after all. 

Oh joy. He was alone. 

He felt like crying. But he didn’t want to. Crying was weak. He couldn’t cry, he didn’t want to and he certainly didn’t need to. 

He thought back to his mother, her kind smiles and hugs. Despite their situation being shit she loved him. She loved him more than herself. 

He thinks back to Phil. His true parent. He may have been born to someone else, may HAVE been someone else’s kid, but he was truly Phil’s son. There was no denying that. Phil had raised him at the ripe age of 13. Right after he had left the anarchy server. 

A teenager in age, a child in spirit. 

Phil taught him everything he knew. Taught him how to survive, how to control his hybrid side, how to cook, how to make potions, etc. He may have been someone else’s son long ago, but he was Phil’s now. 

Which made it even more painful. Phil had raised him. And this is how Techno repaid him? Killing two innocents and ruining their family? 

He really wasn’t a good son was he? Had he ever been? 

Techno was used to having blood on his hands. He was a warrior, it was understandable. He had killed thousands. But to allow himself to be used. To allow others to suffer the consequences, something he had never seen before…

Something inside him broke. Something inside him realized it. 

He was never a good person. 

He had killed millions, men, women, children, hybrids. What made it so different this time? His family were friends with them. 

That was it. The sole reason. He didn’t want to upset his family. If anything it was even more cruel. He didn’t want to hurt these people solely because of his family. Was he that clingy? Was this how everyone else felt? 

The immense amount of guilt he had weighed him down. He wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. It would be possible now, since respawns were turned off. He could disappear off the face of the earth. Nothing but a memory. Maybe that would be for the best. He doubts anyone would miss him. The real him. At most they would miss a weapon. Someone to do the dirty work for them. 

His mind wandered to the potion Schlatt had given him. 

A numbing potion. Puts your emotions at the backseat. Nothing would rule his thoughts. Nothing but cold hearted reality. Nothing to drag him down. Seemed nice right about now. 

It didn’t seem bad right about now. It seemed like a blessing in disguise. 

Maybe earlier he wouldn’t have even thought about using it. Maybe he would’ve defied Schlatt and said no. But at this point what did he have to lose? His family was already gone. What more did he have?

The red chains slowly disappeared, seeping into the ground. Breathing became easier. He looked up and the door was opened. Schlatt probably had a security camera in the room and watched for a change. 

Regardless, he trudged to his home. Far away from everyone. It looked rather sad.   
He kneeled down and opened his ender chest. There sat the potion. In all its glory. It looked rather appetizing. Its golden hue glows in the dark. The red and purple sparking like lightning. 

Something else also caught his eye. A wither skull. He carefully pulled one out. 

Ah, he remembered these. He had planned to use these if the attack went wrong. So much for that, huh? Well as long as Schlatt didn’t know he had them he supposed it was fine. If the man knew he would probably order him to set it off on Pogtopia’s base. 

He knew where it was after all. 

In an instant, a plane formulated in his mind. It was a eureka moment. His heart quickened and he looked down at the wither skull. 

….it could work. 

It would take immense amounts of power and some self sacrifice, but it would work. And that’s all he wanted right now. For once in his life, he wanted to do something good. Wanted to go down as the hero instead of the villain. 

He didn’t want to be remembered as a traitor. 

Carefully he put the skull down and took a book out. He tore out a page and started writing. 

If this went wrong, this could be the last thing he wrote. It could be considered a suicide note then. If he did die, nobody was losing anything of value anyways. 

Well maybe Phil would. He would lose a son. One he had raised for a good while. But he had two others, Phil would be fine. 

But it would be worth it. Oh it would be so worth it so see Schlatt suffer. To see his face drain of life. Everything would go back to normal. Nothing would be wrong. 

And maybe, perhaps, he would die for the sins he had committed. In the end, was that such a terrible idea? Everything he had done was selfish. Every word and phrase he ever spoke was out of selfishness. 

He started to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, there's gonna be an update on this fic and two new ones tomorrow(it's a series). Consider it my Christmas present to you all, since I'll most likely be busy on Christmas and the day after :)


	24. The thirst for Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry holidays

Dream and talked to Sapnap since he had yelled at him. He knew he should he just...couldn’t bring himself to. 

He didn’t know how Sapnap was holding up either. The boy had lost his best friend, Dream himself had lost a person he considered a brother…

Purpled didn’t even know what was going on. He was a sweet kid, he just wanted to play games. He didn’t want to die. The kid never deserved to die. 

It didn’t help that he was practically defenseless too. 

He had the server admin powers. Those were stripped from him, with Schlatt nullifying them. He had no clue how the man did it. But he did. Schlatt had Techno under a life debt, and he damn well Techno wouldn’t say no. Phil was involved. Techno would go through with it. 

Techno had beat him once. He had seen the fire in his eyes. The way the hybrid moved with such speed and agility, only stopping when he was beaten or had won. The determination never left his face.

Techno had beat him once, and Dream knew he could very well do it again. The stakes were higher this time. If he lost, he could actually die. Don’t get Dream wrong, he knew was very capable and could easily win a fight. The problem was that Techno now knew his fighting style, and had won against him in the past. 

A tricky situation to find himself in. 

Truthfully, he wasn’t doing any better than Sapnap. He hadn’t been eating right, doing anything right really. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of vengeance. 

Vengeance against Schlatt. The man had taken his ex best friend- George- away from him, corrupted him, silenced him, and left him to wilt. The man had forced someone else to do the dirty work and killed his brother.(At this point, Purpled WAS his brother) 

He didn’t blame Techno. When it first happened, he had been angry. Pissed. Ready to kill the hybrid. But then he looked at his eyes and had realized what happened. 

Techno wasn’t his first hybrid friend after all.

So here he sat, in a flower field. Purpled’s favorite place before he….

Dream tried not to think about it.

Well, at least it was quiet and serene. 

. . . . . . . . . 

“Dream?”

His whole body went rigged. He knew that voice. He knew it very well. But there was no way it was him. Was some cruel joke, or prank!? He couldn’t take this right now! 

He turned around, anger flowing in his veins, when he saw the person there he froze. 

The silhouette of a boy stood behind him. The person was flickering in and out of reality, the blonde hair on their head made it clear who it was. The purple hoodie still looked baggy on them. 

It was Purpled. In some sort of ghost form. 

“ P-purpled? “ 

His voice was wavering. Under his mask his eyes started watering. His brother...his friend...was here. He was back…..

The ghostly figure waved at him. A small smile on his face. 

“Hey!” 

Dream immediately wrapped the ghost into a hug, tears starting to drip down his face. It was weird for him to be able to hug a ghost, but he considered it a blessing. 

“You’re actually here?” 

“Mhm”

He sighed out of relief. He was so glad that Purpled was here. He slowly pulled away from his brother.

“Wait...If your here...does that mean Karl-”

Purpled nodded. “Yeah Karl's back too, He went to find Sapnap. I came to find you. I think there is something you should know though…” 

He held his breath. “Yeah?” 

“My memories of how I died and some people are fuzzy. All I remember is playing carnival games and then I ended up like this. I remember a guy with horns, and I remember someone with goggles. But that’s it. I don’t know if Karl remembers more or not...I’m sorry Dream”

He pushed his mask off and gave Purpled a smile. “ Purpled, that’s fine. We’ll figure it out together okay?”

He knew the people Purpled couldn’t remember. Technoblade, George, and Schlatt. And perhaps, that was for the best. Right now they need to get to Sapnap’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update down, two more stories to go. If you like my writing be on the lookout for two more stories tonight(There part of a series, so check them out). Self promotion.


	25. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivations and Friendship don't often mix. Sometimes, in the end, the fall apart because of conflicts. Sometimes it's because of realization's. It's no different on this occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dialogue heavy.

“Missed you karl”

“I was only dead for,like, a week!”

The apparition and Sapnap were sitting on the bed together. The raven was bawling his eyes out, smiling while looking at his dead friend. 

“I would hug you if I could” 

Karl smirked at him. The ghost had only shown up recently, telling Sapnap how that Purpled came back too. He was glad they came back. Maybe it would be possible to get them back physically? The minute he could hug Karl he would cling to the man until his arms hurt. 

Make no mistake, there was no romance involved. Just a broken man latching onto his last friend that didn’t betray him. 

Karl looked around the room and squinted. “This place looks filthy, did you even clean it?”

“Got to depressed to be worried about cleaning”

“At least tell me you ate…”

Sapnap was silent. 

Karl sighed and gave him a sympathetic glance. “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t really blame you...must’ve taken my death rough huh?” 

He just nodded his head, he didn’t want to talk right now. The memory was still painful. Even if his best friend was sitting right next to him. 

“Honestly Karl...First George left me, for the enemy even! And...and he didn’t even help me at the festival….A-and then Dream brought me home, saying he wanted me to eat ‘n stuff, only to storm out saying he could care less if I died…..”

“Did he say exactly that?”

“I can’t recall it clearly, but he didn’t need to. Actions speak louder than words with him”

Karl hummed and floated off the bed. “Purpled’s near us. If he’s here I think Dream’s with him”

Sapnap scoffed. “Of course he’d come here after some weeks. He’s had time to gather his confidence again. Hopefully he won’t run away again”

“I can go down first if you’d like?”

“No. I need to see him first. He probably has some scummy plan”

And with that, they both went downstairs. 

******

They both sat in the kitchen, the two apparitions were outside talking with each other. They had figured both men needed to talk one on one. He had brewed some coffee for them both. So here they sat, at the kitchen table. In complete and utter silence. 

“....Did you end up eating?”

“I ate when you left”. His voice was harsh and left no room for kindness. “You’re only here because Karl didn’t say anything about not wanting you here”

Dream sucked in a breath. He took a sip of his coffee.

“Well...it’s good that you ate”

Sapnap sighed. He balled his fist and grit his teeth. Over the past few days he had realized so many, many things about his supposed ‘best friend’. And coming to the realization when he had been breaking down was not pleasant. Not pleasant at all. 

“Y’know something Dream, I’ve realized A LOT about you over the past week. The first thing I realized? You just want back your power. That’s the only reason you’re fighting against Schlatt”

“That’s not true-”

“So if Schlatt was president and didn’t have Techno on his side, let alone the whole damn server admin controls, you would still fight against him?”

Dream was silent once again. He scoffed once more. “Figures huh?” 

He stared down at the coffee he had made and took a sip. Of course Dream wouldn’t deny it. What was there to deny? He was right after all. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if Dream had used him from the start. 

“Were you just using me and George?”

“What!? Sapnap-”

“No Dream. You don’t get to defend yourself about this. Not right now anyway. You only got upset when George left your side. You lost an ally. You yelled at me to eat because I’m still useful to you, and god forbid that go to waste huh? I bet you used us from the start right? You’re just a manipulator-”

He was wrapped up in a hug before he could finish his sentence. The grip was strong and tight. He wanted to return it, but he had to be strong. He knew the truth deep down after all. Dream was just using him. 

“I’m a lot of things Sapnap. I’ve done a lot of bad things, but I have never, nor will, use you or George. You guys are my best friend’s! I-”

He pulled Dream off him and stared at the mask. That stupid smiley faced mask. 

“Why are you here Dream?”

Dream let out a sigh of defeat picked at his fingers. He looked down at the floor. “....I think we should side with Schlatt…”

He let out a chuckle and moved away from Dream. How funny. “Course, of fuckin’ course. You wanna side with the asshole who ordered Karl and Purpled’s death. So much for friendship huh?”

“It’s not like that!”. Dream grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. He glared at the man. 

“Look, I hate Schlatt as much as you do, but it’s the safest option! It protects both of us! And were not siding with him out of respect, of fear, we side with him and then betray him!”

His glare softened. The plan could work. It would guarantee his safety and revenge on the bastard. Sure Technoblade killed them, but he later got the info from Karl that he looked possessed when he did so. Maybe Schlatt took over his body? Who fucking knows anymore. 

“...Fine. But after this Dream...I’m done. I’m done with you, George, everyone else on this fucking server. I’m leaving straight after”

Dream slightly shook at his statement. He could care less. Dream never paid as much attention to him as George, it was always them. The duo and not the trio. Dream and George and not the Dream Team. 

They acted like brothers, but were never truly that close were they?

Dream let go of his arm and nodded his head. “That’s fine with me. As long as your safe Sapnap….”

He snorted and turned his back on the man. “As long as I’m with you I’ll never be safe”

He left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. For those who saw the update, yes I'm writing Schlatt again, I saw his response vid. 
> 
> The other reason it took so long was because a lot of shit is happening in my life right now, for example I had slightly high blood pressure at school and my mom is now looking for therapists to take me to from a recommendation at the doctors office. yayyyyyyyyyyy.....
> 
> Sorry for dumping this on ya reader, i just needed to let it off my chest, even though i'm not physically saying it...idk how else to explain it sorry :/  
> (No need to feel bad for me, please don't, I really don't want it to come off as i want attention, I'm sorry if it does, I really am)
> 
> It's midnight where I am :)


	26. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the game of chess, everybody has their roles. It is no different in the mind of a madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 2am where im at

“I’m glad you’re helping me with this Quackity”

It had been a month. A whole month since the festival. Since Quackity had decided to turn traitor. Pogtopia had agreed, after a night of debate. And he held up his end of their little deal. He fed them information. 

So then why….did he feel bad about it?

It had been a month, almost everyday he was Jschlatt. The man was ugly and horrible. So why did Quackity consider him a friend? He was a jackass. He literally ordered the deaths of Karl and Purpled! Why did he care about the man so much?

Perhaps it was because Pogtopia kept him at arm's lengths. He was treated as a spy, and that was it. He was not treated like a human being. Which, in all fairness, was expected but...c’mon man…

And if people thought he and George would get along they had another thing coming. After the festival George pretty much dipped. He hadn’t been seen since then. If you asked Quackity, this whole thing was that bastard's fault. 

He didn’t know what to think of Technoblade. The man wasn’t around much. 

So it had just been him and the president. One month, together in this hell of a world. One month of being called Schlatt’s best friend, his only friend, and the only thing that mattered to him. 

He didn’t know what to think anymore. 

“Quackity? You there?”

“Hmm?”

“I was talking to ya for a minute there and you didn’t answer...You’re not...you’re not ignoring me...right?”

The tone of Schlatt’s voice made Quackity’s eyes soften. He sounded so worried...It seemed he spaced out again. He had been doing that alot recently. 

“No, no ,no, no, I promise I’m not! I just spaced out is all!”

Schlatt let out a sigh. Whether it was out of relief or anger he didn’t know. He was just glad the man wasn’t mad at him. 

“Good, i’m glad. I don’t know what i’d do if you were….I’d probably be dead without you, y’know that right?”

“Mhm”

He had heard that sentence multiple times throughout this past month. He had grown to accept it. At first, it scared him. The fact that he held Schlatt’s life in the palm of his hands, that if Quackity said something wrong or did something wrong Schlatt would be willing to commit….

He tried his best not to think about it. Schlatt wrapped his arm around him and they started walking to his office. 

“Things have gotten a lot easier since Dream and Sapnap joined our side”

The statement was true. At first, people had tried to go against him, tried to murder Schlatt. But Schlatt had admin powers. It was pointless to try. He had rounded them up and threw them in a prison. And after Dream joined them? Well people really didn’t want to go against the Blood God and his rival. 

The door opened and he took his seat across from Schlatt. The man sat down in his respective chair and kicked his feet up. Some paperwork fell off his desk, flying throughout the room. His nose scrunched up. How careless could Schlatt be?

“Let’s be real here Quackity, as I told you before Dream and Sapnap aren’t on our side because they want to be, their on our side because they want to be safe”

He nodded his head.

“Good, good, you haven’t been fooled by their little act”

Schlatt bent down and opened one of his drawers, he then threw chess pieces onto his desk . He had grown used to Schlatt’s hoarding that it didn’t phase him anymore. 

“This is the Queen on the black side. This represents Potopia as a whole.” the Queen was placed on the left side of Schlatt. 

“This is the Queen for the white side. It represents Manburg as a whole.” The Queen was placed on the right side of Schlatt.

Each king was picked up and placed in front of him. “The black king represents Wilbur. The white King represents me”. Each king was placed in their respective places. 

Schlatt chuckled as he gathered up the pawns for the black side. “This is the people of Pogtopia. There just pawns to Wilbur, and nothing more”

“Aren’t two of them his family or something?”

“It doesn’t matter to him. The man was a tyrant, whether he admits it or not”

Each pawn was placed in front of the black king. The remaining pawns were put on their respective sides. 

“Now this chess piece..” Schlatt picked up the rook “is arguably one of the most important pieces in a game of chess. It’s able to take any enemies that are in its path. One little mistake and a rook could take any of your pieces”

Schlatt looked up at him. “This piece represents Technoblade”

Quackity sucked in a breath. 

The chess pieces started to surround the representatives of Manburg, Schlatt, and Technoblade. 

“Pogtopia is going to make their move soon. I can tell with how jittery the place feels. They’ll swarm us, no doubt. And they’ll succeed. Only because they have more numbers. Do you know what will happen, Quackity?”

“Uhhh...we fight back?”

Schlatt chuckled. “Not us” The rook was pushed forward. “Him”.

The room was quiet. “Do you understand what I’m saying Quackity?”

He gulped and nodded his head. Schlatt was going to use Techno to eliminate everybody that stood in his way. 

“Good, good. Just wanted to make sure we were clear on that. We are, correct?”

“Crystal clear Schlatt”

Schlatt nodded his head and grabbed his arm. The grip was tight and harsh. The grin the president wore looked maniacal. 

“You won’t betray me, right Quackity? If you do...I’d hate to think about what I’d do…”

His breathing stuttered and gave a nervous smile. 

“C-course not Schlatt”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were getting close to the end folks, ive procrasted so much that it isn't finish yet :/ soon tho soon


	27. Toxic PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I remember it so clearly..._.... _I was home alone on a Tuesday night._
> 
>  _To level out, I'd popped some downers_... _But couldn't seem to get my mind right._
> 
> _I drew a bath and slipped into it...._   
>  _And suddenly became aware..._
> 
> _I couldn't keep my head above water._
> 
> _...I took a final gasp of air." ___-Our Word, 36 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry this chapter took long, i've gotten addicted to genshin impact. Pain.

_ It's getting late to give you up _

A month later and he still lay dormant in the little shack he called a house. The finale battle was coming, it was hard to not notice. Schlatt had made Dream and Sapnap patrol around Manburg. 

He saw no need to even be worried, if he was in Schlatt’s position that was. The man had admin powers. What was there to worry about? 

No. He knew what the man was planning. He was planning to make Techno drink that potion. And then he would kill his family. Maybe he would kill his friends. 

_  
I took a sip from my devil's cup  
_

It wasn’t a shocker if he was honest. Schlatt got joy out of other’s misery. He had figured that out a while ago. 

Perhaps if he didn’t adbonded Schlatt when he took that poor fool’s powers...perhaps none of this would be happening. Maybe Quackity wouldn’t be getting manipulated right this moment. 

What? He wasn’t blind. He saw what Schlatt was doing to the poor kid. It was hard not to. But he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. If he talked back, Schlatt would threaten him with the life debt. If he questioned the man, he would be threatened with the life debt. 

It was a lose-lose situation. Forced to watch from the sidelines as Quackity was dragged deeper and deeper into a sea of guilt and anger. 

If he thought about it, the problem all lied with his emotions. 

_  
Slowly, it's taking over me  
_

The only reason he was under this contract was because he cared. So then, why did he care so much? Why? 

Phil was the one who saved him from himself. The man who gave him a house and a family. He cared about Phil, and used that stupid life debt. He wanted to make a name for himself. For what? His pride? 

In simple terms? Yes. 

He wanted Phil to be proud of him. So much for that now huh? 

His mind wandered back to the potion Schlatt had given him.

_  
Too high, can't come down  
_

_  
It's in the air and it's all around  
_

_  
Can you feel me now?  
_

A potion that would take his feelings away. A potion to hide his true emotions. To lock them away, never to be seen again. Only if he had the cure. He would operate on a one-track mind. Never interrupt his plans for some silly reason. 

But even then the potion was dangerous. 

He was no fool. Schlatt was a fucked up man in a fucked up world. That Potion had all kinds black magic around it. He had been around the man long enough to know that. 

Yet the idea was very tempting wasn’t it? 

He stood up. Stretching his back out. He walked over to his enderchest and grabbed it. Walking over to his door, he opened it and was greeted by the sun setting. He placed the ender chest down and looked at the sunset. 

The sun was a mysterious star.

Somehow having enough energy to stick out against all odds, burning brighter than anything. The center of the solar system. The one thing keeping humanity warm. Yet, simultaneously, harming humanity as well. It could give you diseases, or cause droughts and fires.

Truly, Icarus was a fool. Wanting to fly higher and higher, not listening to his father. Letting his emotions control him. 

Perhaps he was Icarus. A man who flew too close to the sun, and his wings were burned from the intense heat. Falling to his death as he spoke. 

He sighed. He really had gotten rid of all hope hadn’t he? 

_  
With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
_

_  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
_

_  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
_

He turned and opened his enderchest. He took out the book Schlatt had given him. 

He had dropped it off around a month ago. His last gift to Techno. Supposedly. 

The thing was probably littered with dark magic. None of the spells he could perform. For he did not delve into the magic industry like Schlatt did. Maybe there were some potions in the book, but he did not feel like digging through it. 

In hindsight when Schlatt told him about his background he should've ran for the hills. But he didn't because he was lonely. He was a dumb kid. What could be done about that now? 

He sat the book down by his side and rummaged through the ender chest once more.

_  
I'm addicted to you  
_

_  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_

_  
And I love what you do  
_

He took out one of the wither heads. 

He was going to use them during the first attack on Manburg. Oh how things changed….

The skull was dark and had dust littered all on it. It’s eyes are an empty void. Permanently stuck like that. Forever condemned to just be a skull. It was crazy that three of them could make a wither, with soul sand of course. He had fought so many wither skeletons and in the end had gotten six heads. Enough for two withers. 

Once the skulls were ignited the eyes and mouth would erupt into a blue flame. It would become a dangerous creature. Something built to kill. 

In a way, maybe he and a wither were one in the same. Both born to kill. Both caused mass destruction. Both caused heartbreak. 

Both meant to be used as a weapon. 

He thinks back to his mother. The wonderful woman she was. Only wanted the best for her son. Would he be proud of him now? 

_  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_

_  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_

He put the skulls back and grabbed the potion. 

It glimmered and gleamed in the sunlight. 

Everything was his fault. Everything was because of him. Because he had emotions, and that was what condemned him. Being human. Having emotions. 

Was he crying? He could not tell. 

The golden color mixed with the red and the purpled, in a way, it too looked like a sunset. And the sun sets on a hero’s tale. It makes way for the villain. 

He had murdered so many innocents...and for what? For bloodlust. That was the only reason. And he had felt no guilt until now. Solely because the people he had murdered were friends of his family members. He did not want to hurt his family. 

But he already did, didn't he? Just by existing. 

Man, his spirit really was broken. That’s probably what Schlatt wanted. 

Operating on a logical based mind once and for all. It sounded like an ideal version of himself at this point. 

Regardless, he came here to do one thing and one thing alone. He had written a note for his future self, after all he had no clue what the potion would do. Perhaps it would be quick and lock his emotions away swiftly. 

He hoped it would be quick. He didn’t want to regret it. 

_  
Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now  
_

__  
I think I'm ready now  


He downed the potion. 

It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. When he was done with it, there was not a single drop left. His eyes glowed pure gold. Maybe pure white, he did not know. 

He coughed some and looked around. Was there something around that he could see his appearance? If it had changed in any way, people would become suspicious of him. He could not let that happen. If it did, his plan would be foiled. 

There was a lake nearby him. 

When he got to the body of water he looked at his reflection. 

Ah. Something had changed. His eye color. 

Instead of the bright red, occasionally dark-dark red, they were grey. A plain and simple color. Funny. Maybe poetic in a way. They looked close in color to a withers eyes. 

Maybe his past self would laugh at that. He sure as hell couldn’t, well wouldn’t and did not care. 

He couldn’t feel anything anymore anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, cuz like can we talk about the egg and techno please? 
> 
> Techno said that he could barely hear the egg, if at all, and if that's the case...that means that the voices in his head are loud. Extremely loud. Loud enough to block the egg. Something that has been established to overwhelm other people. Known to control other people. Yet techno could not hear it.
> 
> And if were going off of that, then they are always that volume for techno. Which means techno has an incredible amount of mental strength. Think about it, he could barely hear this alien egg thing, and could only hear his voices the one thing he could hear perfectly clearly. He has to deal with them everyday, presumably since childhood, and they mostly scream 'blood for the blood god' at him. That takes an extreme amount of mental strength and self control for him to hold back. No wonder why he gave in to peer pressure and killed Tubbo! 
> 
> So then, that begs the question....Just what exactly are the voices? Or maybe...how were the voices able to be louder than the egg?


End file.
